Too Close
by Isa-Bella0908
Summary: Hola mis queridas niñas! Vuelvo con una nueva idea para una historia… Hace unos días vi una película que me encanto pero me dejo algo desilusionada con el final. Pienso hacer mi propia versión de esa película al estilo Delena, aunque no sera igual... Solo sera una guía
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Too Close

**Autor**: Isabella9009 o me pueden decir Isa

**Todo Publico**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a la cadena CW, otros personajes son de mi invención.

**Introducción**

Elena y Katherine han sido amigas desde la universidad, pero cuando Elena se entera que su amiga se va a casar con su ex novio Damon las cosas empiezan a cambiar… Podrá sobrevivir su amistad? Quedaran aun sentimientos entre Elena y Damon? Se casaran Katherine y Damon?


	2. Chapter 2

**Prefacio**

Entre al baño donde Alice y Caroline se estaban arreglando. Estaban en ropa interior mientras se miraban al espejo y discutían como de costumbre.

-No se como voy a hacer el brindis… No he pensado en nada- Dije acercándome a ellas.

-Siempre dices eso y al final eres la mejor…-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Tienes una ventaja injusta… Escritora!-Dijo Caroline-Pero esta noche tendrás competencia.

-Acaso has planeado decir un poema?-Le pregunte.

-Claro… Y te va a encantar.

-Oye… Como estas?-Me pregunto Alice algo preocupada.

-Por que todo el mundo pregunta eso?-Conteste mientras me reía y tomaba el labial rojo de Caroline.

-Si, es un verdadero misterio-Dijo Caroline sarcástica.

-Lo siento… Ha sido un largo viaje y….

-Déjalo Elena… Cuando lo viste por ultima vez?-Pregunto Caroline.

-A quien?

-A Damon… Cuando lo viste por última vez?

-No lo se…- Respondí mientras me aplicaba el rímel.

-No lo sabes? Pero si fuiste su novia 4 años.

-5- Corrigió Alice-Han mantenido una buena relación?

-Si claro… Bueno… Antes-Conteste dudosa.

-Cuando?-Pregunto Caroline.

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo-Conteste mientras buscaba algo en mi maleta.

-Tal vez… Antes de que se comprometiera?-Pregunto Caroline.

-Puede ser, supongo… No lo se.

-Supones?

-Bien!... Fue el día antes…- Conteste exasperada.

-Oh vaya! Te lo conto a ti primero!-Dijo Alice.

-No exactamente.

-Pero… Hablaste con el?-Pregunto Caroline

-Si…

-Lo supiste antes que Katherine?-Pregunto Alice acercándose un poco mas

-En realidad… Nunca lo menciono.

-No te lo dijo?-Dijeron las dos al tiempo.

-No…

-Y entonces cuando te enteraste?-Pregunto Caroline sentándose enfrente mio.

-Cuando Katherine me llamo para que fuera su dama de honor.

-Y luego?

-Y luego… Nada.

-En serio?-Pregunto incrédula Alice.

-Aja… No hemos vuelto a hablar.

-Elena…

-Chicas en serio, estoy bien. En serio me alegro mucho por ellos-Les dije sonriendo haber si de esa manera me creían que estaba bien… Pero en realidad estaba totalmente destruida por dentro.

-Bien…-Contesto Caroline levantándose para ponerse su vestido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien niñas, primer capitulo... No voy a hacer los capítulos tan largos porque la historia va a ser muy corta, se me olvido mencionar eso ayer... Espero les guste**

**Capitulo 1**

**"Solo 3 días"**

Voy conduciendo hacia la casa de campo de la familia de Katherine… He tratado de tomar el camino mas largo para llegar allá, no he pensado muy bien como afrontar las cientas de preguntas que me harán… Como estas? Te sientes bien? Puedes hacerlo? Que mas da mi respuesta?! De tomas formas tendré que estar en dos días de pie al lado de Katherine viendo como Damon se escapa de mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que tendré que sonreír y desearles lo mejor para su nueva vida juntos mientras yo me desmorono lentamente. El viento que entra por la ventana de mi auto me hace tranquilizarme, tal vez esto es lo mejor… De alguna manera la vida quiere que entienda que lo que tuve alguna vez con Damon ya termino, debo dar cambio de pagina y escribir otra historia… Una en la que soy totalmente feliz y en la que he dejado de pensar en el.

A pesar de que he tomado el camino mas largo ya estoy aquí… A pocos metros de la entrada… Detengo el auto y respiro… Respiro profundamente para tomar fuerza y hacer mi mejor sonrisa. Es increíble que quiera convencerme de esto! Por qué no doy media vuelta y me voy?

Estaba tan ida pensando en mi mejor forma de huida que no me percate que un auto se detuvo a mi lado hasta que hizo sonar el claxon…

-Te perdiste?-Pregunto Jeremy… Uno de los amigos de Damon.

-Si, podrías decirme como me regreso a NY?-Le respondió con una sonrisa. En el auto que venia Jeremy pude ver que no venia solo… A su lado estaba sentada Alice la esposa de Jeremy y una de mis mejores amigas… Y en la parte de atrás venía Caroline otra amiga de la universidad y Stefan su prometido.

-Mi vida que haces aquí sola?-Pregunto Alice sacando la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana-No vayas a mover el auto-Le dijo Alice a Jeremy. Luego la chica empezó a sacar mas el cuerpo y saco una pierna para meterse en mio, quedo prácticamente sentada sobre mis piernas.

-Como estas?-Me pregunto Alice mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Bien…-Le respondí con una falsa sonrisa.

-Bien, dime como me veo… Se honesta!

-Mmm… Jamás te vi mas horrible de lo que estas ahora.

-Ah si? Pues tu tampoco te ves bien!-Dijo Alice para luego volverme a abrazar-No sabes como te he extrañado.

-Yo igual…

-Sabes que? Esta ocasión se merece un trago.

-Si… Un par de ellos-Conteste mirando hacia el frente.

-Vamos cariño arranca-Le dijo Alice a Jeremy para que luego yo lo siguiera.

Cuando llegamos y nos bajamos del auto Kath salió de casa y corrió hacia nosotras con su enorme sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí! Estoy realmente emocionada!-Grito mientras nos abrazaba a las tres.

Caroline y Alice empezaron a hablar con Kath mientras yo miraba en todas direcciones… Sabia que tarde o temprano me tendría que encontrar con el pero… Que le diría? "Heyyy felicidades! Te vas a casar con mi amiga después de que estuvimos 5 años juntos". No, no creo que esa sea una buena idea… Tal vez deba esperar a que él me hable, lo mejor en estos casos es quedarse callada… Total en 3 días me iré de aquí y posiblemente no me vuelva a ver con ellos así que… Para que preocuparme?

-Elena… Mira esta es tu habitación…-Dijo Kath, no había notado que había movido mis pies y había llegado al segundo piso.

-Gracias… Es muy acogedora-Respondí dejando mi maleta sobre la cama.

-Espero que estés cómoda- Respondió ella con esa sonrisa que siempre hacia para recibir todo lo que quería…. Solo 3 días…-Te daré tu espacio…-Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Me quite la bufanda que tenía enredada en mi cuello y fui al baño, moje mi rostro un poco y luego me acerque a la ventana donde pude ver a Kath abrazando a Caroline mientras Alice corría por el prado.

Me senté en la cama para tratar de pensar en lo que diría en el brindis…

-Kath… Katherine Pierce es… No es mi amiga… Katherine Pierce es mi hermana…-No… En definitiva eso no... (Pensé mientras me mordía el dedo)- Kathe y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas, habitaciones, ropa, apuntes, novios…-No… Eso no se va a oír bien- Katherine Pierce es…. La más afortunada del mundo. Tienes belleza, inteligencia… Un trasero de infarto y unos senos increíbles. Dispone de todos esos dones… Y nos ha traído a todos esta noche para celebrar… El mayor de sus éxitos… El amor…- Ok, Tal vez ahora no estoy de humor para escribir el brindis (pensé al darme cuenta de lo sarcástica que había sido)… Tal vez debería ir arreglarme para la fiesta de ensayo. Espere a que Alice y Caroline regresaran a casa, luego fui a buscarlas para arreglarme con ellas.

Entre al baño donde Alice y Caroline se estaban arreglando. Estaban en ropa interior mientras se miraban al espejo y discutían como de costumbre.

-No se como voy a hacer el brindis… No he pensado en nada- Dije acercándome a ellas.

-Siempre dices eso y al final eres la mejor…-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Tienes una ventaja injusta… Escritora!-Dijo Caroline-Pero esta noche tendrás competencia.

-Acaso has planeado decir un poema?-Le pregunte.

-Claro… Y te va a encantar.

-Oye… Como estas?-Me pregunto Alice algo preocupada.

-Por que todo el mundo pregunta eso?-Conteste mientras me reía y tomaba el labial rojo de Caroline.

-Si, es un verdadero misterio-Dijo Caroline sarcástica.

-Lo siento… Ha sido un largo viaje y….

-Déjalo Elena… Cuando lo viste por ultima vez?-Pregunto Caroline.

-A quien?

-A Damon… Cuando lo viste por última vez?

-No lo se…- Respondí mientras me aplicaba el rímel.

-No lo sabes? Pero si fuiste su novia 4 años.

-5- Corrigió Alice-Han mantenido una buena relación?

-Si claro… Bueno… Antes-Conteste dudosa.

-Cuando?-Pregunto Caroline.

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo-Conteste mientras buscaba algo en mi maleta.

-Tal vez… Antes de que se comprometiera?-Pregunto Caroline.

-Puede ser, supongo… No lo se.

-Supones?

-Bien!... Fue el día antes…- Conteste exasperada.

-Oh vaya! Te lo conto a ti primero!-Dijo Alice.

-No exactamente.

-Pero… Hablaste con el?-Pregunto Caroline

-Si…

-Lo supiste antes que Katherine?-Pregunto Alice acercándose un poco mas

-En realidad… Nunca lo menciono.

-No te lo dijo?-Dijeron las dos al tiempo.

-No…

-Y entonces cuando te enteraste?-Pregunto Caroline sentándose enfrente mio.

-Cuando Katherine me llamo para que fuera su dama de honor.

-Y luego?

-Y luego… Nada.

-En serio?-Pregunto incrédula Alice.

-Aja… No hemos vuelto a hablar.

-Elena…

-Chicas en serio, estoy bien. En serio me alegro mucho por ellos-Les dije sonriendo haber si de esa manera me creían que estaba bien… Pero en realidad estaba totalmente destruida por dentro.

-Bien…-Contesto Caroline levantándose para ponerse su vestido.

Termine de arreglar y luego fui a mi habitación para buscar el vestido que Jenna me había comprado para esta ocasión… "Tienes que estar fabulosa, no vas air a esa boda para recuperarlo sino para mostrarle lo mucho que se esta perdiendo y que no recuperara" Me dijo Jenna cuando me medí ese vestido en la tienda. Claro demostrarle de lo mucho que se esta perdiendo… Como si eso fuera fácil. Además para que quiero demostrarle algo a el? En unos días volveré a NY y será el fin de esta terrible situación. Lo mejor será que me arregle para el ensayo… así que me puse aquel corto vestido que había elegido Jenna de color negro y luego medio arreglándome el cabello salí de mi habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras lo vi pasar… A Damon… Entro a la casa como un relámpago, iba de traje con la camisa fuera del pantalón y la corbata a medio ajustar. Me quede paralizada viéndolo pasarse la mano por el pelo y caminar de un lado a otro por el salón. De un momento a otro se detuvo frente al espejo y se quedo viendo como cuando te preguntas a ti mismo… "Que me pasa?" Claro que esa era mi deducción, en realidad no sé que estaría pensando ahora aunque desearía hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos se metió la camisa en el pantalón y luego acomodo su corbata, arreglo su cabello y segundos después salió por la puerta por la que hace unos minutos había entrado.

Solté un pesado suspiro mientras trataba de controlar mis rápidas palpitaciones, como era que aun logra ejercer esa fuerza en mi?

Baje las escaleras y me senté en la sala para esperar a Caroline y Alice… Si tenia que encontrarme con Damon otra vez no lo haría sola. Espere algunos minutos y al fin llegaron, salimos de la casa y caminamos por el prado para acercarnos al grupo que nos esperaba para el ensayo. Los chicos ya estaban ahí y obviamente Damon estaba al lado de Katherine, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron vi que trato de sonreírme pero en vez de eso tuve que soportar que abrazara a Kath y la besara en la frente…. Como dije antes… Solo 3 días…

Íbamos caminando por el prado cuando note algo… Oh oh…

-Mierda! Chicas mires!-Dije mostrándoles como mis medias se habían roto por encima de la rodilla.

-Quítatelas-Dijo Caroline.

-Claro que no, no puedo hacerlo!-Respondí mientras Alice buscaba algo en su bolso.

-Haber, déjame ver si esto ayuda-Dijo Alice sacando su esmalte para uñas y aplicándolo en el enorme hueco de mis medias.

-No tienes otro color?-Pregunto Caroline al ver que el esmalte era de color rojo.

-No, solo he traído este… Además se ve sexy.

-Ya chicas dejemos así… Solo espero que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Hola chicos… No nos vamos a demorar en esto demasiado, una fiesta llena de cocteles nos espera-Dijo la mamá de Kath-Bien primero irán los padres de Damon…-Decía la mujer mientras les indicaba donde hacerse… Estaba tan entretenida tratando de ignorar a la feliz pareja que no note la persona que se acercó a mi lado y me toco la espalda haciéndome dar un gran grito.

-Tranquila solo soy yo…-Dijo Kol… El hermano mayor de Kath.

-Porque haces eso? Me has asustado!-Le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Lo sabía, todavía te tiemblan las rodillas el verme-Contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

-Eh bien…. Sigamos-Dijo la mamá de Kath cuando vio que Kol y yo nos quedamos callados-Bien, todos entraran en parejas… Esposos con esposas… Prometidos con prometidos y… Elena… Tú entraras con Kol… Las niñas de las flores irán detrás de Kath que entrara con su padre y Damon… Tu esperaras en el arco de flores junto al ministro-Cada pareja se fue organizando mientras Kol me ofrecía su brazo para que lo tomara. Trate con todas mis fuerzas ignorar a Damon, pero era simplemente imposible… Era como si mi cuerpo deseara verlo… Sentía que mi sentido del olfato se magnificaba y podía sentir su olor muy fácil… Que mi oído podía escuchar cada suspiro que soltaba… Era increíble pero totalmente cierto.

-Vaya, vaya… Esta noche es la noche no señorita Gilbert?-Me pregunto Kol mientras caminábamos al arco.

-De que noche?-Le pregunte fingiendo interés.

-De la noche que acabaras perdidamente enamorada de mi.

-Ja! Puedes esperar sentado cariño.

-Oh pues… Ya veremos-Respondió con total seguridad.

-Que ha pasado con todas tus novias?-Le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Jum… Son simples historias comparadas contigo-Me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Aja…-Le respondí con cierto tono de incredulidad.

Todos caminamos hasta el arco de flores donde se casaría Kath, cuando me di la vuelta para ir a mi lugar me quede viendo a Damon un instante y lo mas extraño es que él también lo hizo… Por loco que parezca pude ver en sus ojos eso que había visto por tantos años… Ese deseo, esa magia… Ummm…. No se ni porque pienso en eso, estamos aquí para verlo casarse con mi amiga… Que hago pensando en el deseo que me hace sentir si en muy pocos días eso va a desaparecer?

Además mientras yo pensaba en tonterías él tomo la mano de Kath y la acerco a el para darle un abrazo mientras le sonría a todos… Acaso esta tratando de convencernos de que esta feliz?

Después de eso todo el mundo se fue a la casa pero Alice y Caroline querían ir a la playa… Estaba muy cerca pero el clima no era como para meterse en el agua fría… Era mas como para disfrutar la vista. Estuvimos un rato riéndonos de las tonterías que decía Jeremy hasta que llego la hora de ir a casa.

Cuando llegamos vimos que era una gran fiesta…Todos bebían y reían mientras salían y entraban a al casa una y otra vez. Jeremy y Stefan nos dejaron botadas para ir a pedir un trago, nosotras los seguimos pero a me dieron ganas de ir al baño así que les dije que volvería en un momento.

Cuando salí del baño pase por la cocina que tenia una salida directa hacia el mar, me llamo la atención ver que Kath estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta sola viendo hacia el horizonte. Me iba acercar pero su mamá apareció de la nada…

-Vaya que tienes amigos Kath… Has visto cuanta gente hay?-Pregunto la mamá de Kath-…Estas hermosa cariño.

-Gracias mamá-Respondió Kath sin siquiera verla.

-Ahora estaría genial encontrar a tu novio-Dijo la mujer mientras se reía, al parecer a Kath ese comentario le molesto porque se giro para ver a su madre.

-Allá esta…-Dijo la chica señalando hacia el mar. Me acerque un poco mas para ver como Damon golpeaba las piedras con el pie mientras tenia las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Oh vaya… Es algo gracioso verlo allá.

-Por qué?-Pregunto molesta Kath.

-Pues no lo se… Esta en su fiesta de ensayo para la boda y…

-Que es lo gracioso?

-No lo se… Que hace allá solo en vez de estar aquí contigo?

-Es el novio… Los novios se ponen nerviosos.

-Por supuesto

-Mamá… Por favor…-Suplico Kath.

-Sabes lo que pienso?

-Si, ya se lo que piensas…

-Entonces me dejas decirlo en voz alta?

-Lo vas a hacer de todos modos-Contesto la chica algo irritada.

-Tiene que amarte Kath…

-Ya lo hace.

-Estas segura? La única forma de que esto funcione es que el amor sea mutuo y como yo lo veo… Los dos están enamorados pero… Él lo esta de otra persona.

-Basta mamá… Tú no sabes nada-Termino de decir Kath para luego salir de la cocina e irse hacia donde estaba Damon. La mamá de Kath termino lo que quedaba en su copa y luego salió de la cocina para volver a la fiesta… Me acerque un poco mas y vi como Damon miraba hacia el mar mientras Kath lo abrazaba por la espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Capitulo nuevo!**

**Espero lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Descubriendo la verdad"**

-Elena! Que haces ahí? Te estas perdiendo de la fiesta…- Me dijo Caroline mientras salía de la cocina.

-Es que… Tenía un poco de sed así que fui a buscar un vaso de agua-Conteste tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Pues… Olvida el agua, los cocteles son gratis!-Grito Caroline como una niña pequeña, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la mesa donde Alice, Jeremy y Stefan nos esperaban.

Me senté con ellos mientras me tomaba mi Bloody Beer, los chicos reían y bailaban sin una pizca de ritmo junto a la mesa mientras los otros invitados nos miraban aterrados. Después de unos minutos llego Kol, venia con una botella de cerveza en la mano izquierda y la otra metida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Vaya, vaya… Elena Gilbert esta tomando alcohol! Que te hicieron?-Me pregunto Kol mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Nada, no tengo que estar enojada para beber un poco…-Respondí con indiferencia.

-Si tú lo dices…- Contesto Kol para luego tomarse el contenido de la botella de un solo sorbo.

-Tienes que decir el brindis verdad?

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunto confundido.

-Pues siempre que tienes que hablar en público te pones hasta arriba de alcohol.

-Tienes mucha razón… Y me pongo aun más nervioso cuando tengo que hacerle creer a un montón de gente que mi hermana y su querido novio se aman cuando no es así-Dijo Kol sin pensarlo… En verdad estaba ebrio.

-Como que no se aman? Entonces porque se casan?-Pregunte tratando de sacarle mas información.

-No se aman Elena, ya sabes como es Katherine… Siempre consigue lo que quiere así lo tenga que hacer con mentiras.

-Y que mentiras ha dicho?

-Kol! Ven, es hora del brindis-Dijo la mamá de Kol antes de que el pudiera contestarme algo. El chico me sonrió y luego se levanto de la silla para irse tras su mamá… Ahora estaba aun mas confundida, como que no se aman? Y que mentiras estaba diciendo Katherine?

De pronto se oyó como chocaban uno de los cubiertos en una copa para llamar la atención de todos. La gente se empezó a sentar mientras Katherine y Damon se sentaban en su mesa muy cerca de donde estaba Kol. El chico se veía nervioso y no dejaba de darle sorbos a su copa ya casi vacía.

-Eh… Buenas noches a todos, quiero agradarle a cada uno por venir a celebrar el gran día de mi pequeña hermana…- Dijo Kol mirando a Katherine-Cuando me entere que se casaría con Damon en lo primero que pensé fue… Y que pasa con Elena?-Cuando oí mi nombre me puse de todos los colores mientras algunos se giraban para verme- Pero luego me entere del porque se casaban… Y quede muy sorprendido porque… Como es posible que el idiota de Damon no fuera capaz de usar un condón?-La mamá de Kol se levanto de su silla y tomo a Kol del brazo para impedirle que siguiera hablando. Pero para lo poco que había dicho Kol me había dejado claro cual era la razón por la que Katherine y Damon se casarían… Ella estaba embarazada.

Debo admitir que ver la cara de enojo de Katherine no tenia precio mientras que Damon no dejaba de ver la copa que tenía al frente. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio así que Caroline se decidió a decir su discurso.

-Bueno! Un aplauso para Kol, nunca fue el mejor orador sin embargo hizo un gran esfuerzo-Dijo Caroline mientras sostenía su copa-La verdad es que me alegro mucho por Kath y Damon… Les he escrito una especie de poema así que espero que lo disfruten- Dijo la chica mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de su cartera-La hermosa Katherine contoneaba sus caderas frente a todos lo chicos sin recibir atención de aquel caballero que robo su corazón. Aparte de ser hermosa era lista, así que como método de conquista decidió embriagar a aquel caballero para que cayera a su cama rendido. El caballero se dejo llevar por sus instintos y rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa para unir su cuerpo con el de Katherine y así dejar su pequeña semilla en la chica. 9 meses después el caballero y la chica estaban recibiendo a aquella semilla que se convirtió en bebe mientras se declaraban amor eterno y presumían de lo felices que eran…-Termino de decir Caroline, la verdad es que no estaba segura que eso fuera un poema… Sin embargo Caroline dejo muy claro que Katherine estaba embaraza… Por tanto ella lo sabia y no me lo había contado!

Mientras que yo seguía tomando una copa tras otra, los chicos fueron diciendo sus brindis, Alice fue la última antes de que llegara mi turno, estaba nerviosa porque no había preparado nada… O bueno si, pero no creo que eso sonara muy bien. Alice se quedo mirándome para darme fuerzas y dándole el último sorbo a mí copa me levante como pude y trate de sonreír mientras miraba a Katherine y a Damon- No prepare nada en concreto… Sin embargo debo confesar que quede muy asombrada al saber que mi amiga de la universidad se casaría con aquel hombre que fue mi novio por 5 años… Pero eso ya no importa porque todos estamos reunidos para celebrar el profundo y verdadero amor que se sienten-Dije mientras clavaba mi mirada en Damon- Celebrar que van a unir sus vidas por voluntad propia y no por obligación. Celebrar que… Que son el uno para el otro sin importar nada…-Alice apretó mi mano para que me calmara, tal vez me estaba pasando… Debería terminar mi terrible discurso ahora antes de seguir diciendo tonterías- Un brindis por Damon y Elena…-Ay no… Que he dicho?-Katherine- Corrijo antes de sentarme y esconderme de las miradas de todos.

La gente empezó a murmurar en voz baja mientras Katherine se levanta furiosa de su silla y salía del lugar. Trate de seguirla pero Caroline me lo impidió.

-Dejada… No creo que ahora quiera hablar con nadie.

Vuelvo a sentarme esperando que la tierra se abra en dos para así dejar de ser el centro de las miradas de todo el mundo.

Después de unos minutos aparece Kol, con la camisa por fuera y la corbata al revés… Se acerca a la mesa y extiende su mano para invitarme a bailar. En definitiva tengo que estar cerca de Kol, él sabe algo que yo no así que como sea voy a sacarle esa información.

"Without You" es la canción que empieza a sonar, Kol pone sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo me muevo de un lado a otro… Es relajante moverme con el ritmo de la música, por un instante dejo de pensar en Damon y como la que se suponía mi amiga se va a casar con el amor de mi vida. Kol empezó a dar pequeños saltados y yo lo imite sin pensar, tomo mis manos y las hizo subir mientras que yo seguía bailando… Por alguna extraña razón no me importaba que la gente me mirara mientras bailaba con Kol pero… Toda mi tranquilidad se fue al suelo cuando sentí aquel perfume que conocía tan bien…. Me gire un poco y me encontré con los ojos azules de Damon, el bailaba con una de las primas de Katherine, tenia los ojos clavados en mi mientras que yo seguía bailando con Kol. Quise mirar a otro lado pero la simple sensación de que Damon me estaba viendo no me dejaba en paz.

-Podemos salir a tomar aire?-Le pregunte a Kol para huir de Damon.

-Claro... Déjame ir al baño y ya te alcanzo-Respondió Kol con una sonrisa.

Respire profundamente y me di la vuelta para salir de la fiesta… Hacia demasiado frio pero no me importo, lo único que quería era huir de Damon. Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin sentí que alguien estaba detrás mio.

-Vaya… Pensé que te habías ido por el inodoro-Dijo sin girarme. Una pequeña brisa soplo haciendo que me llegara el aroma de Damon. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y luego me di la vuelta-Que haces acá?

-Vi que salías así que vine a ver si todo esta bien-Contesto el con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Así que vas a ser padre…- Le solté sin pensar.

-Eso… Eso parece-Me contesto el sentándose a mi lado.

-Por eso te casas con ella?

-Tal vez…

-Tú siempre dijiste que un hijo no amarra a nadie.

-Pues… Las cosas cambian, no puedo dejarla sola en esto.

-Cuando?

-Cuando que?

-Cuando te acostaste con ella?-Pregunte un poco irritada.

-Para que quieres saberlo?

-No lo se, quiero saber si fue antes de que me besaras en la fiesta de Caroline o fue después.

_"Fiesta de Caroline"_

_Elena entro al edificio donde se celebraba la fiesta de Caroline. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido hawaiano ya que la temática era "Hawaii". Llevaba una enorme bolsa donde venia el regalo de Caroline, unos hermosos zapatos de los que Caroline se había enamorado una tarde. Cuando entro al lugar apenas si se podía ver por donde pasaba, todo estaba tan oscuro que Elena tuvo que cogerse de la pared para no caerse._

_-Elena!-Grito Caroline con una botella en la mano y un gorro de cumpleaños en la cabeza._

_-Feliz cumpleaños amiga-Dijo Elena acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo._

_-Gracias! Pero que guapa estas! Te dije que no te arreglaras tanto, la que se debe llevar las miradas hoy soy yo- Dijo Caroline con una sonrisa-No se si deba decirte esto pero… Alguien te esta buscando._

_-Quien?-Pregunto Elena con una sonrisa._

_Caroline no alcanzo a contestar cuando Damon apareció al lado de Elena. La chica se dio cuenta como Damon deslizaba su mano por la cintura de Elena mientras le besaba en la mejilla._

_-Estas hermosa- Dijo Damon._

_-Gracias… No esperaba verte aquí- Contesto Elena._

_-Pues… Jeremy me ha traído._

_-Bien chicos, los dejo solos… Voy a saludar a mis invitados-Dijo Caroline pasando por el lado de Elena._

_Elena sonrió un poco mientras Damon se hacia al frente de ella._

_-Y… Como has estado?-Dijo Elena para romper el hielo. Damon se mordió el labio inferior y luego sin pensarlo se lanzo a besar a Elena"_

-Elena…

-Elena nada, no fue en esa fiesta hace dos meses que me dijiste que me amabas y que estabas seguro que solo conmigo serias feliz?

-Si…

-Entonces porque una semana después Katherine me llama para ser su dama de honor para casarse contigo? Por Dios Damon! El día anterior me invitaste a tomar un café donde por cierto me volviste a besar! Como jugaste así conmigo?

-Elena yo no… Yo no jugué contigo… Ni siquiera sabía que Kath estaba embarazada cuando me vi esa tarde contigo.

-Ayyyy si! Y cuando le pediste matrimonio? Dos segundos antes de que ella me llamara?

-Es complicado Elena…

-Vale… No me digas nada pero al menos si valoras lo que alguna vez tuvimos no te me acerques mas-Le dije para luego levantarme y entrar una vez más a la fiesta.

-Cariño! En donde has estado?-Me pregunto Alice en cuanto me vio entrar.

-Estaba… Tomando aire-Respondí con una falsa sonrisa.

-Bueno pues… En unos minutos nos iremos a la playa… Vienes?

-Si claro… Sera genial.

Cuando llegue a la mesa donde había pasado parte de la noche vi a Kol-Tu que haces aquí? Se suponía que saldrías conmigo-Le dije dándole un empujón.

-Pero… Si Damon me dijo que me quedara acá que habías dicho que ya volvías-Contesto Kol con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Damon… Claro quien mas sino el? Me gire un poco y fue cuando lo vi entrar, miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien.

-Vámonos, Stefan ya logro robarse algunas botellas…-Dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y yo tome la de Kol para arrastrarlo con nosotros.

Cuando salimos del lugar pude ver a Jeremy y a Stefan corriendo con un montón de botellas en las manos. Caroline los seguía con sus enormes zapatos en las manos. Alice halo un poco mas de mi para que corriera con ellos y así lo hice, después de mi pequeña conversación con Damon lo único que deseaba era embriagarme hasta perder el conocimiento haber si por unas horas olvidaba lo tonta que estaba siento al estar enamorada de alguien que había jugado conmigo.

Caminamos hasta el borde de la playa donde los chicos se botaron sobre la arena cansados después de la carrera que hicimos. Stefan había robado las botellas, sombrillas de cocteles, algunas serpentinas pero no se le ocurrió traer vasos así que todos tendríamos que tomar de la misma botella.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de haber bebido casi 4 botellas entre el grupo Jeremy se levanto del piso como pudo.

-Bien, es hora de dar el premio al peor discurso-Dijo el chico para luego darle otro sorbo a la botella-Yo voto por el de Kol… No debes usar la palabra idiota y condón en un discurso de boda.

Todos empezaron a reír mientras Kol se quitaba la corbata-Lo siento, no soy bueno hablando frente a todo el mundo pero eso lo dejo claro Caroline para luego decir eso que ella llamo poema…-Dijo Kol.

-Bueno yo me propongo a mi misma… Dije cosas horribles-Dije levantándome mientras le quitaba la botella a Jeremy-Saben, no se imaginan las miles de cosas en las que pensé esta mañana para decir en el discurso y resulte diciendo tonterías… Creo que yo debería llevarme ese premio.

-Yo voto por Elena-Dijo Kol-Heyyy cuñado! Que haces ahí espiándonos?-Dijo Kol de repente. Todos nos giramos y vimos como Damon se acercaba nosotros. Me lleve la botella a la bota y me tome lo que quedaba de un solo sorbo mientras buscaba alguna excusa para irme de ese lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Capitulo nuevo!**

**He disfrutado escribir este capitulo... En serio!**

**Les mando un saludo a todas las que han dejado sus review... Para las que saben que película es se darán cuenta que a partir de este capitulo la historia toda otro rumbo ;)**

**Capitulo 3**

**"En la oscuridad de la noche"**

-No los estoy espiando… Solo venia a preguntarles si saben de la extraña desaparición de algunas botellas-Dijo Damon con esa particular sonrisa que tenia.

-Pues… Si vienes a pedirlas de vuelta entonces no sabemos nada… Pero si por el contrario vienes a tomar con nosotros aun nos quedan 4 botellas-Contesto Jeremy.

-Pues… Tal vez podría unirme un rato a ustedes-Contesto Damon acercándose mas al grupo mientras tomaba la botella que Jeremy le entregaba. Alice me miraba mientras que yo le daba la espalda a Damon, estaba buscando el mejor momento para decir "bueno chicos, creo que me voy a dormir".

-Y que nos dice el futuro novio?-Pregunto Stefan mientras seguía acostado en la arena.

-No mucho… No creo que tenga algo que decir-Contesto Damon muy serio mientras me miraba, odiaba que hiciera eso así que deje la botella en el piso y me arme de valor.

-Eh… Creo que me voy a dormir ya… Estoy demasiado cansada-Dije con total seguridad.

-Oh yo igual… Te acompaño a la casa-Respondió Kol.

-Gracias-Respondí con una sonrisa al ver que a Damon le había molestado que Kol fuera el voluntario para acompañarme a casa… Si ya se, es un tanto inmaduro tratar de darle celos pero fue inevitable.

Kol se levanto y me ofreció su brazo el cual yo tome con gusto. Se podía oír como Caroline grita un "pórtense bien!" mientras caminábamos por la playa.

-La pasaste bien?-Me pregunto Kol.

-Si… Podría decir que si-Respondí mirando hacia la oscuridad del mar.

-Que bueno, aunque tranquila… No tienes que engañarme… Solo falta un día y después podrás dejar de fingir sonrisas todo el tiempo-Dijo Kol levantando una ceja.

-No finjo mis sonrisas… No seas bobo-Respondí dándole un empujón con la cadera.

Kol no respondió nada así que caminamos en silencio a la casa, no era muy lejos así que en muy poco tiempo llegamos. El chico me acompaño a la puerta de mi habitación y luego se fue a la suya. Me quede sentada en la cama pensando que no le pregunte algo importante a Kol… Aquello que había dicho sobre las mentiras de Katherine… Un horrible pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza que trate de olvidar en seguida… No era posible que Katherine le mintiera a Damon sobre el embarazo, no! Simplemente imposible.

Me levante de la cama dispuesta a preguntarle a Kol la verdad, ya me había quitado los zapatos pero no pensaba ponérmelos de nuevo así que salí de la habitación así… Camine por el pasillo y llegue hasta la habitación de Kol. Golpee tres veces y no contesto así que me decidí por entrar; pero me encontré con que Kol ya se había dormido, estaba en la cama boca abajo con los zapatos aun puestos. Torcí la boca y me acerque para quitarle los zapatos y ponerle una cobija encima, luego salí en silencio de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con Damon mirándome, tenia las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Por un instante quise explicarle que no estaba haciendo nada en la habitación de Kol pero después pensé que no tenía que darle explicaciones de nada. Así que me gire para irme a mi habitación sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Cuando estaba cerca de mi habitación sentí como me tomaban de la mano y me halan.

-Que haces?-Le pregunte fingiendo molestia. Damon no contesto, tan solo me llevo por las escaleras y luego me obligo a salir de la casa-Oye para! A donde se supone que me llevas?-Pregunte sin obtener una sola palabra. Caminábamos en la oscuridad sin ver nada en realidad, tan solo podía ver mis pies y tratar de no hacerme daño mientras caminaba ya que caminar descansa no era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que el camino estaba lleno de pequeñas piedras. Nos alejamos mucho de la casa y Damon seguía sin decir nada así que me solté de su agarre como pude y di un paso atrás-Ya basta! Que es lo que quieres?-Le pregunte muy enojada.

-Te debo una disculpa…-Dijo Damon sin mirarme.

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Me has perdonado?

-Ja… Pudiste haberme avisado… Nada importante, un mail que dijera algo así "Elena… Sé que te vi anoche y un millón de noches los últimos 10 años… Sin contar los 4 años que salimos juntos en la universidad y el año en que volvimos a intentarlo… Y ni hablar de todos los meses en los que nos hemos acostado desde entonces… Pero sabes algo, Katherine y yo ahora estamos juntos y aunque me ha costado decidirlo no te sorprendas cuando te llame y te diga que seas su dama de honor!"-Le dije tratando de controlar el tono de mi voz-Oh no! Esta es mejor… "Elena me ha encantado verte anoche, una gran cena, una gran película y un gran sexo pero el problema es… Que voy a casarme con Katherine… Así que nos vemos en la boda"-Dije esperando que Damon se girara a verme pero no lo hizo- Pensé que los diez años de amistad, el sexo esporádico pero fantástico y noches tan divertidas podrían influir en algo para que me contaras que te casarías… Supongo que esto se merecía acabar sin ningún aviso… Tal vez así sea mejor…

-Lo siento…-Dijo Damon mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Deberías sentirlo porque fue un acto de cobardía!

-Hice lo que creí mas apropiado… No fue algo que pasara porque si…-Dijo Damon y luego se quedo callado…-… Fuiste tu la que rompiste conmigo.

-Que? Y que esperabas que hiciera?

-Ya sé que me equivoque! Vale no tienes que recordarme porque sé que me equivoque y lo lamento mucho… Pero… Pero lo volvimos a intentar.

-Si ya se y como termino todo? Un año después me dijiste adiós… Me buscabas cada vez que estabas aburrido y yo corría siempre a donde fuera porque sabias que estaba enamorada de ti!

-Estabas?-Pregunto girándose un poco para verme.

-Estoy...-Conteste… De nada servía fingir lo evidente-… Pero eso no cambia nada… No cambia ni el antes ni el ahora…

-No sabes cuanto lamento lo que paso en la fiesta de graduación…

-Y yo también lo lamento y lamento lo que pasa ahora pero de nada sirve discutirlo porque las cosas no van a cambiar… No va a cambiar el hecho de que te acostaste con Rose en la graduación y tampoco va a cambiar que vas a ser el esposo de Katherine… Las cosas van a seguir como están así que no hay nada de que hablar…-Dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa.

Damon me tomo de la mano y me hizo dar la vuelta lentamente, se quedo mirándome a los ojos un largo rato… Era como si quisiera encontrar algo en ellos ya que sentí que estaba viendo algo en ellos. La verdad no sé que fue lo que descubrió pero lo que haya sido lo lanzo sobre mí para besarme. Puso sus manos a los lados de mi cara mientras trataba de abrir mi boca para darle paso a su lengua. Quise hacerme la difícil, de verdad lo intente… No quería que pensara que podía besarme cuando el quisiera y mucho menos ahora que faltaba un día para que se casara. Lo empuje con mi manos para alejarlo pero en cambio el bajo una de sus manos y la puso en mi espalda acercándome a él. Para aquel momento ya no recordaba porque estaba enojada con el, o que pasaría en un día… Nada, simplemente pensaba en que quería seguir besándolo así me quedara sin aire.

Abrí mi boca un poco y Damon no perdió tiempo, introdujo su lengua con gran urgencia haciendo que la mía danzara con la suya. Era como si nos coordináramos en un sencillo pero hermoso movimiento que no nos dejaba escapar. El empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras yo introducía las mías bajo se camisa; todo lo que había estado guardando se desato como un terrible huracán que se concentro en mis manos para soltar los botones de la camisa de Damon. Me sentía llena de energía mientras Damon me besaba y trataba de encontrar una forma de meter las manos bajo mi vestido.

Damon separo sus labios de los míos solo para empezar a bajar con ellos por mi cuello, la sensación era increíble… Sencillamente increíble, era como cuando pasabas un hielo por tu piel en un día muy caluroso… Aunque los labios de Damon estaban calientes, sentía que refrescaban mi piel… Porque era ahí donde debían estar siempre… Sobre mi piel.

Mientras el seguía besándome yo lo iba empujando sin darme cuenta… Dando cada paso mientras pasaba mis manos por el pecho desnudo de Damon.

Era excitante la sensación de estar al aire libre mientras nos dejábamos llevar por lo que sentíamos y también el saber que alguien nos podría ver… Sin embargo la vergüenza de que eso pasara no era justo ahora una de mis prioridades sino lo que de verdad me importaba era a la persona que tenia en frente mio… Esa persona que poco a poco se iba abriendo pasó con sus manos por mi vestido logrando soltar la cremallera entre un poco de desesperación y otro poco de pasión. En el momento que sentí que perdería el control y que mi vestido quedaría hecho trisas decidí ayudarlo un poco… Así que baje lo que quedaba de la cremallera y él simplemente empezó a bajar el vestido lentamente… No estoy segura si lo hacia de aposta para hacerme desear mas el momento o simplemente él lo deseaba aun mas de esa manera. De cualquier forma pronto mi vestido cayó al suelo dejando a la vista mi cuerpo semidesnudo… Damon se apartó un poco para poder verme cosa que me hizo avergonzar así que sin perder tiempo empecé a soltar el botón del pantalón de Damon y a bajar la cremallera… Lento… Muy lento… Disfrutando del momento. Cuando los pantalones del Damon bajaron por sus piernas y llegaron al suelo algo en mi se prendió… Ese animal salvaje que todos tenemos y que siempre sale cuando mas lo necesitamos… Me lance contra el con tanta fuerza que ambos caímos al suelo, Damon soltó una carcajada para luego quejarse un poco cosa que me pareció muy tierna, sin embargo no deje de lado a mi animal salvaje y me lance a sus labios… Disfrutando de su sabor, tan único en el mundo que jamás encontrarías algo parecido. Me separe de el solo para doblar mis rodillas y quedar sentada sobre en sus caderas… Con el único objetivo de mirarlo como hacia cada vez que hacíamos el amor… Para verle el cabello revuelto, los ojos con cierto brillo y los labios ligeramente rojos.

Damon sonrió de lado ya que seguramente noto lo que estaba viendo, en un rápido movimiento pase de estar sobre el a estar con la espalda en el suelo y con el encima. Acomodo mi cabello tras mi oreja y luego empezó a dejarme pequeños besos por toda la cara para luego bajar a mi cuello. Lo único que podía hacer cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi piel era agarrarme a su espalda deseando que no se detuviera nunca.

El sostén que me había hecho comprar Jenna tenia el broche adelante… "Tal vez tengas un poco de acción" había dicho Jenna cuando me lo medí… Ahora le agradecía por el consejo y en cierta forma creo que Damon también lo hacia ya que dejo ver sus relucientes dientes cuando soltó el broche dejando mis pechos al aire (literalmente). Con suavidad empezó a besar cada uno de mis pechos, como cuando te estas comiendo tu helado favorito… Con ansias y deseando que jamás se acabe.

Cada vez que su lengua pasaba por mi cuerpo sentía como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome levantar un poco las caderas mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Respire profundamente cuando los dedos de Damon tocaron mi ropa interior… No era la primera vez que me la quitaba sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir esos nervios de la primera vez… Metió sus dedos a los lados de mi ropa interior y la empezó a bajar mientras que yo levantaba ligeramente las caderas, quitando cualquier obstáculo y en cierto modo dándole permiso para que siguiera.

Deje de respirar cuando él se levanto un poco y de paso levanto mis piernas para deshacerse de mi ropa interior, recargo mis piernas en su hombro derecho mientras con sus manos recorría mis piernas… Verlo sonreír mientras hacia eso era tan sexy que no se como logre quedarme en mi lugar en vez de levantarme a besarlo…

En un instante dejo caer suavemente mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas para acercarse lentamente hacia mi. Las piernas me temblaban mientras lo veía acercarse…. Cuando estuvo muy cerca pude ver como baja su ropa interior y luego empezaba a besarme en el abdomen… Tan despacio que empezaba a irritarme… Y luego en un momento que fue como mágico se introdujo en mí haciéndome escapar un sonoro gemido. Al principio fue lento, mientras que subía y bajaba una y otra vez me miraba a los ojos mientras acariciaba mis cabellos pero luego aquella ternura se hizo a un lado para darle paso a la pasión que ambos habíamos estado escondiendo.

Empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente mientras me hacia doblar las piernas… La sensación era indescriptible… Solo se podría decir que lo que me hacia sentir Damon en ese momento era la unión de todos los placeres que había tenido en mi vida.

Entre jadeos constantes, subidas y bajadas y las miles de veces que dije el nombre de Damon llegamos al climax juntos… Fue algo realmente hermoso, como llegamos al momento e inmediatamente los dos clavos los ojos en los del otro… Queriendo ver aquel deseo que era tan evidente.

Damon se desplomo sobre mi pecho que se movía rápidamente por culpa de mi respiración acelerada… Se quedo dentro de mí y luego sin más cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!  
Bueno... Capi nuevo... Espero que les guste y perdón por demorarme tanto :(**

**Capitulo 4**

**"La bitch de mi amiga"**

El frio de la madrugada me hizo encogerme mas junto a Damon, mantuve los ojos cerrado mientras pensaba en lo que había acabado de pasar… Ahora no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que haría, estaba segura que él se casaría de todas formas… La cosa es que no estaba segura si estaba dispuesta a ver eso.  
Escuche un extraño sonido así que abrí los ojos rápidamente… Aun estaba oscuro pero creo que amanecería en cualquier momento.  
Vi que alguien se acercaba a nosotros y sentí terror, no quería que me vieran desnuda al lado de Damon.

-Es mejor que te levantes-Me susurro Kol muy bajito.

-Que haces acá?-Le pregunte mientras trataba de cubrirme con la camisa de Damon.

-Te lo explico luego pero levántate. Katherine esta como loca buscando a Damon-Creo que me puse pálida cuando Kol me dijo eso así que rápidamente me puse mi vestido mientras Kol me daba la espalda. Cubrí un poco a Damon antes de mirarlo por un segundo y después me fui con Kol.

-Por que me has venido a buscar?-Le pregunte al chico.

-Pues… No lo se… No quiero que Kath haga un escandalo ni nada de eso-Dijo Kol encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que no le vas a contar nada.

-Supones bien.

-Gracias…-Le respondí sinceramente-Puedo… Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-A que te referías cuando dijiste que Katherine conseguía lo quería así tuviera que mentir?

Kol torció la boca y luego giro la cabeza para no verme-Yo no… No creo que sea el indicada para decirte eso.

-Por qué? Que es?

-No puedo decírtelo… Kath me mataría.

-Que es? Acaso es que no esta embarazada o que?

-Si… Si lo esta… Pero por ahí va la cosa…

-Elena… Donde has estado?-Pregunto Katherine apareciendo de la nada- Has visto a Damon?

-Yo… Creo que bebí demasiado y…

-Y se quedo dormida en la playa-Termino de decir Kol por mí.

-Ah… Es mejor que entres… Hace mucho frio-Dijo Katherine y luego desapareció en la oscuridad.

Kol me hizo una señal para que entrara a la casa y así lo hice, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, la única luz encendida era la del pasillo de arriba lo que ayudo a que pudiera subir las escaleras con tranquilidad.

-Sera mejor que descanses… Mañana va a ser un largo día-Dijo Kol cuando llegamos a mi habitación.

-Claro…-Respondí mientras abría la puerta.

-Elena… Quisiera contarte la verdad, en serio…-Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su habitación. Me quede medio congelada un instante y luego entre a mi habitación. Empecen a desvestirme para ponerme el pijama… Me acerque a mi maleta que estaba al lado de la ventana y vi a Damon y Katherine acercarse a la casa. Damon venia adelante con solamente el pantalón puesto y el resto de su ropa en las manos mientras que Katherine venia de tras de él y parecía que estaba discutiendo.  
Escuche como se cerraba fuertemente la puerta de la entrada así que medio abrí la puerta para escuchar algo.

-Que se supone que estabas haciendo desnudo en la mitad del campo?-Preguntaba Katherine en tono molesto.

-No lo se… Me quede dormido supongo-Contesto Damon de mala gana.

-Ah te desnudaste y luego te quedaste dormido-Dijo Katherine de forma sarcástica.

Escuche como empezaban a subir las escaleras así que cerré la puerta con cuidado.

-Katherine déjalo ya vale? Que mas quieres aparte del circo que me has hecho montar simulando lo felices que somos juntos?

-No me dejes hablando sola! Ven acá!-Grito Katherine

-Cállate! Vas a despertar a todos. Por qué no te vas a dormir? Estas embarazada no? Acaso no deberías tener sueño todo el tiempo en vez de seguirme a todas partes-Dijo Damon y luego se escucho como se cerraba una puerta para luego oír la puerta del frente cerrarse con gran fuerza.

Era evidente que el supuesto amor entre Katherine y Damon no existía… Tenia que estar pasando algo, Damon no se casaría solo porque iba a ser padre. Me levante del suelo y fui a la cama, me moría de sueño y no iba a descubrir nada ahí sentada.  
Me acosté y rápidamente me quede dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

El ruido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana me despertó, estaba tan oscuro que parecía que aun no había amanecido. Mire el reloj y eran las 9:30 así que me levante de la cama y busque mi cepillo de dientes para ir al baño.

-Elena! Buenos días! Ya iba a ir a despertarte-Dijo Alice quien ya se había bañado.

-Buenos días… Que hay en la agenda de hoy?

-Pues… Tenemos que ir a almorzar con los padres de Damon que llegaron hoy…-Dijo Alice y mi estomago se revolvió. Ver a los padre de Damon no seria muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta de las muchas veces que Anni la mamá de Damon me había dicho que esperaba que su hijo y yo nos casáramos algún día ya que estábamos hechos "el uno para el otro"-Ya preguntaron por ti.

-Oh… Que bien, pues… Estaré lista en unos minutos-Conteste y luego me metí al baño.

15 minutos después estaba frente al espejo de mi habitación terminando de arreglarme. Cuando fui a guardar la ropa sucia en mi maleta encontré el broche que me había puesto en el cumpleaños de Caroline…

"_Fiesta de Caroline"_

_Damon despego sus labios de los de Elena cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire. La chica lo miraba con la duda en el rostro grabada._

_-Que se supone que ha sido eso?-Pregunto Elena._

_-Me moría de ganas por hacerlo-Contesto Damon con una sonrisa._

_Elena correspondió esa sonrisa y luego se lanzo a besarlo, Damon bajo sus manos a la cintura de la chica mientras la empujaba a un rincón. Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con total descontrol mientras la seguía besando, luego la tomo de los muslos y la alzo mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico._

_-Deberíamos irnos de aquí…-Susurro Damon mientras sostenía bien agarrada a Elena._

_-Si… Eso creo-Respondió Elena a duras penas. Damon volvió a besarla y subió una de sus manos al pelo de Elena haciendo que el hermoso broche que la chica llevaba en el pelo se cayera al suelo.  
Damon se separo un poco y los dos sonrieron, dejo a la chica en el suelo con cuidado, se arrodillo para recoger el broche de pelo y luego tomar la mano de la chica para salir de la casa.  
Caminaron entre la gente que baila y cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con Katherine._

_-Damon… Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo Katherine._

_-Y yo pensé que tú estarías fuera de la ciudad… Déjame adivinar… Tu cita te dejo plantada porque se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que eres…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa._

_-Eres un completo idiota lo sabias?-Respondió Katherine._

_-Chicos basta…-Dijo Elena sabiendo que Damon le contestaría a Katherine de mala manera._

_-Elena cielo… No me digas que te vas a ir ya? O peor aun! No me digas que te vas con Damon!-Dijo Katherine provocando que Elena se sonrojara-Como sea… Damon necesito que me envíes el reporte, no porque seas tu voy a esperar toda la vida._

_-Tienes una laptop? Te lo paso ya! Si así logro deshacerme de ti…-Contesto Damon_

_-Bien-Contesto Katherine y paso por el lado de ellos._

_-Espéreme acá por favor… Le paso el reportaje y nos vamos vale?-Dijo Damon acariciando la mejilla de Elena. La chica solo asintió y luego Damon desapareció entre las personas…_

_Paso más de media hora y Damon nunca llego… Elena se levanto a buscarlo pero Caroline le dijo que hacia un rato lo había visto irse con Katherine._

-Elena! Oh Dios mio, sabia que estabas hermosa pero no pensé que tanto-Dijo Anni en cuanto me vio bajar las escaleras.

-Anni… Que bueno verte-Conteste dándole un abrazo.

-Bueno yo también me alegro de verte aunque ojala tu fueras la novia en vez de la odiosa de tu amiga.

Sonreí un poco sin contestar nada… No era una buena idea decir lo que estaba pensando-Y Giuseppe donde esta?-Pregunte al no ver al padre de Damon.

-Esta afuera hablando con Damon… Tal vez logre convencerlo de que todo esto es una locura.

-Bueno esa es una decisión de Damon… Hay que respetarla no?

-Si pero… Es que no lo entiendo, como es que de un día para otro se va a casar con Katherine? No tiene sentido.

-Tal vez es por aquello de que ella esta embarazada.

-Ja! Hasta que es bebe no nazca y tenga la prueba de paternidad no voy a creer que Damon sea el padre-Contesto Anni mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta para tomar un paraguas-Pero… Bueno, tu como estas?

-Bien… Bueno ya sabes… No es una situación muy cómoda pero… No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Antes de que Anni pudiera contestar Katherine apareció con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es maravilloso tenerlos aquí…-Dijo Katherine-Nos iremos en unos minutos al pueblo para almorzar.

-En donde esta mi hijo?-Pregunto Anni sin mirar a Katherine.

-Ya viene…-Respondió Katherine, Anni halo de mi brazo para salir de la casa dejando a Katherine sola.

-Vaya… Que no se note que te agrada-Dije sarcásticamente cuando estuvimos lejos de Katherine.

-Ya sabes como soy… No me gusta fingir nada y creo que Damon heredo eso de mi… Por eso me sorprende tanto que haga todo lo que esta mujer le dice… Oh bueno, mira quienes están allá!

Me gire un poco para ver a quienes señalaba Anni aunque dentro de mi ya sabia quienes eran. Damon estaba sentado en un tronco escuchando a su padre quien parecía molesto.

-Basta de acapararlo! Él también es mi hijo-Dijo Anni acercándose a Damon.

-Solo trato de hacerlo entrar en razón-Respondió Giuseppe- Elena, que bueno ver una cara familiar.

-Me alegra verte Giuseppe-Conteste mientras el hombre me daba un abrazo.

-Puedes explicarme porque mi hijo se va a casar con tu amiga?

-Papá ya basta-Contesto Damon.

-Bien, voy a dejarlo por ahora pero que sepas que no estoy ni una pizca de acuerdo con todo esto… Es un error Damon.

-Ya me lo dejaste claro… Podemos volver a casa?

Giuseppe asintió y tomo la mano de su esposa para volver a casa, yo empecé a caminar lo más rápido posible para no tener que enfrentarme a la charla que me esperaba con Damon.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa pude ver a Kol sentado en las escaleras de la entrada por lo que casi salgo corriendo hacia él, las ultimas horas se había convertido en el único apoyo que tenia en esa casa.

El chico me apretó la mano a modo de saludo y luego yo me senté a su lado. Mientras que Kol me hablaba de cosas triviales yo no dejaba de lanzar miradas en la dirección que estaba Damon…. 7 de cada 10 veces que lo miraba el me correspondía por unos breves segundos. Kol noto esto rápidamente y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

-Vale, mi hermana me matara por esto pero… Si quieres saber la verdad ve a la cocina en 2 minutos-Dijo Kol para luego levantarse y entrar a la casa.

Me quede los dos minutos ahí sentada y luego me levante rápidamente para entrar a la casa. Llegue a la cocina tal y como Kol me había dicho pero… No había nadie. Me acerque un poco mas y fue cuando pude oír los susurros de Katherine y Kol.

-Ya basta Kol! Te dije que no te metas en esto!-Dijo Katherine.

-Que es lo que piensas hacer cuando nazca ese bebe? Decirle a tu amiguito el medico que te falsifique la prueba de paternidad?-Dijo Kol.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo! Déjalo ya! Además, yo no voy a ser la única beneficiada con todo esto… O de quien crees que va a salir el dinero para pagar la deuda que tienes con el banco?

-Yo no te he pedido dinero.

-Ya lo se… Pero no voy a dejar que le quiten la casa a mi mamá por tu culpa!

-No puedes hacer esto!

-Claro que lo hare, Damon ya acepto casarse conmigo… A las malas pero lo logre, y lo mejor de todo es que Elena estará aquí para ver que perdió al amor de su vida.

-Por que le haces eso a Elena? A caso que te ha hecho?

-Ella siempre ha tenido todo lo que yo he querido… Cuando se gano el premio a mejor editor el año pasado por el que trabaje tanto decidí que le quitaría algo… Algo que le importara demasiado.

-Y ese algo es Damon supongo. Acaso es que estas loca?

-Mira, no necesito que me vengas con sermones vale. No deberías estar con ella ahora? Anoche se te escapo y resulto revolcándose con Damon en el prado! Te pedí que no la perdieras de vista.

-Ya lo se! Lo tengo claro, me lo has dicho cada instante desde que llegue a esta casa… Sin embargo no entiendo como convenciste a Damon de que se casara contigo… Es obvio que no te quiere ni un poco.

-Pues… El muy tonto cree que se acostó con Caroline hace dos meses… Le dije que le contaría a Elena esto sino se casaba conmigo… Ya sabes, si Elena cree que la tonta de Caroline y Damon se acostaron jamás lo perdonaría…-Dijo Katherine mientras yo me tapaba la boca con ambas manos para que no me oyeran.

-Y Caroline sabe esto?

-Claro que no! Damon y ella cayeron muy fácil en la fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Ayyy Katherine… En serio que estas loca… Que se supone que vas a hacer cuando te cases con Damon?

-Pues nada, voy a esperar que nazca este bebe y luego me voy a separar… Me quedo con la mitad del dinero de Damon más lo que le corresponde a nuestro amado hijo… Es el plan perfecto no lo crees?

Empecé a caminar hacia atrás para salir de la cocina pero tropecé con alguien, me gire asustada y me quede viendo a Damon quien me miraba muy confundido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Lo siento! Sé que digo esto cada vez que publico pero en serio lamento haberme demorado tanto**

**Bueno nuevo capitulo... Espero les guste... Van a quedar un poco confundidas... O al menos así quedo mi amiga quien le dio el visto bueno al capitulo jajajjajajajaj Pero tranquilas... En una semana salgo a vacaciones por lo que podre dedicarme a la historia.**

**Capitulo 5**

**"He sido una tonta? o simplemente él es un idiota?"**

-Ele…-Empezó a decir Damon pero rápidamente le puse mi mano sobre la boca. Luego me lleve mi dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio. Damon asintió y yo le quite la mano de su boca, luego lo tome del brazo para que saliéramos de la casa.

-Que esta pasando?-Me pregunto en cuanto estuvimos fuera.

Me pase una mano por la cara tratando de digerir lo que acababa de oír… Como era posible que una persona fuera tan mala? Como me había creído ese cuento de que era mi amiga? Con que clase de persona había pasado toda mi carrera por la universidad?

-Elena…-Volvió a hablar Damon ya que yo no le había contestado nada.

-Tienes… Que saber algo… Muy malo-Dije sin mirarlo.

-De que hablas?-Me pregunto tomándome del brazo.

-Katherine… Ella no es lo que pensaba… Es una víbora sin corazón que nos ha estado engañando a todos.

-No te entiendo.

-Fui a la cocina y escuche a Kol y Katherine hablando… Me entere que él bebe que esta esperando no es tuyo y que solo se van a casar porque quiere tu dinero además de que te hizo pensar que te acostaste con Caroline y no es así!-Dije casi gritando.

-Haber Elena cálmate… Estas segura que oíste bien?

-Como que si oí bien? Claro que si!

-Pues la verdad Katherine no es la mejor persona pero no creo que sea capaz de tanto.

-Crees que me estoy inventando esto?

-No pero… Mira tal vez lo que paso anoche entre nosotros te puso un poco…

-Un poco que?

-No se… Confundida tal vez…

-Confundida? Como que confundida?

-Mira… Lo que paso anoche fue increíble en serio pero tú lo dijiste… Las cosas van a seguir igual.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza mientras le rogaba a mi cuerpo no derrumbarse…-Aun con lo que paso anoche te ibas a casar con Katherine… Que se supone que fui anoche para ti? La típica stripper de las despedidas de soltero?

-No Elena… Yo…

-Déjalo… Sabes hace unos minutos sentí lastima de como estaban jugando contigo pero ahora… Ahora sé que tu y Katherine se merece el uno al otro-Dije para luego darme la vuelta y volver a casa.

Entre a la casa casi corriendo y luego subí las escaleras… No estaba dispuesta a quedarme para ver como Damon arruinaba su vida con la persona mas horrible que jamás había conocido.

-Elena?-Dijo Kol desde la puerta- Que haces?

-Me voy a casa-Conteste mientras guardaba mi ropa.

-Por qué? Ya hablaste con Damon?

-Si…

-Y que te dijo?

-Nada… Cree que lo invente.

-Por qué?

-No lo se y no quiero averiguarlo… Solo quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible o voy a estallar.

-No deberías irte…

-No Kol… Lo que no debí hacer fue quedarme anoche con Damon…-Cerré mi maleta y la puse en el piso.

-Vale… Al menos déjame llevarte al pueblo.

-No, por favor no… Traje mi auto… Además no quiero que noten que me he ido…

Kol medio sonrió y luego tomo mi maleta para ayudarme a bajarla. Mire la habitación por última vez para comprobar que nada se me había quedado y luego salí tras Kol para ir a mi auto. Kol comprobó que nadie estuviera cerca y luego salimos de la casa rumbo a mi auto… Todos estaban cerca a la playa tomando algo mientras se llegaba el momento de irse a almorzar.

-Llámame cuando llegues a NY-Dijo Kol después de guardar mi maleta en el auto.

-Claro que lo hare… Y gracias por todo-Le dije para luego abrazarlo, el correspondió mi abrazo con fuerza y unos minutos después me soltó. Subí al auto y con la mano me despedí una vez más de Kol, luego puse el auto en marcha y salí de la propiedad de la familia de Katherine mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por mis mejillas. Me sentía estúpida por todo lo que había pasado… Pero ahora que había salido de ese lugar me sentía libre… Tranquila… Sentía que por fin podía respirar…

Unas cuantas horas después estaba entrando a NY, la ciudad estaba totalmente despierta como era costumbre. Conduje con mucha paciencia entre el pesado trafico hasta que por fin llegue a la casa de Jenna… (Donde había vivido desde que me gradué de la universidad). Salí del auto sin una gota de ganas y luego fui a buscar mi maleta, no quería buscar mis llaves en el bolso por lo que timbre esperando que Jenna no hubiese salido hoy.

-Elena? Que haces aquí? No se supone que llegarías mañana?-Me pregunto Jenna al verme frente a la puerta.

-Cambio de planes-Conteste simplemente pasando por su lado para entrar a casa.

-A que te refieres?

-Tenías razón… Katherine es solo una zorra sin corazón que solo le importa ella misma-Conteste tratando de controlar mi voz mientras me botaba en el sofá.

-Que ha pasado?

-Para empezar…-Dije suspirando y luego empecé a contarle paso por paso los últimos dos días…

-Y se lo contaste a Damon?-Pregunto Jenna cuando termine de hablar.

-Ja!… Claro que lo hice… Pero cree que me he inventado todo solo para que él no se case con Katherine… Me dijo que estaba confundida al pensar que algo cambiaria porque nos hubiésemos acostado la noche anterior.

-Pero que idiota es! Como puede pensar que tú inventarías algo así… Acaso esta loco?

-No lo se Jenna, yo… No quiero hablar de esto… No quiero pensar en como seria el final alternativo de todo esto… Yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo y seguir adelante con mi vida… Seguir y dejar atrás a Damon como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo en vez de seguirle el estúpido juego en el que me tuvo-Conteste mirándome las manos mientras me negaba rotundamente a soltar una sola lagrima. Jenna se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo… Se suponía que eso me daría fuerza pero lo único que logro fue romper aquel muro que había tratado de construir… Haciéndome derramar las lágrimas que no había soltado en todo el día.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Un mes y medio después…**_

-Elena? Ya estas lista?-Pregunto Jenna golpeando mi puerta. Había pasado mes y medio entero en el que no había sabido nada de Damon o Katherine cosa que en cierta forma me sirvió para ocuparme de otras cosas y darle prioridad a mi vida.

-Si, no se exactamente que pitos toco en ese almuerzo sin embargo voy a ir-Dije mientras me seguía viendo al espejo. Había comprado un vestido de color azul oscuro que iba adornado con unas flores de color crema. Me llegada hasta la mitad del muslo pero me quedaba ajustado al cuerpo, "hermoso para lucir tu figura" dijo Jenna en cuanto me lo medí en la tienda.

-Elena… La familia de Ric quiere conocer a mi familia y tu eres el único familiar que tengo en NY, así que vas a sonreír y decir que estas encantada de conocerlos-Dijo Jenna mientras me cepillaba el pelo.

-Ya lo se…-Conteste sonriendo.

-Bueno… Si ya estas lista entonces podemos bajar… Ric nos esta esperando en la sala-Contesto Jenna mirándose una ultima vez en el espejo.

Tome mi bolso y luego salí tras Jenna. Cuando llegamos al primer piso Ric nos espera de pie en la puerta con aquella sonrisa que siempre tenia. Luego de un breve saludo ya que él no era muy conversador nos subimos en su auto… Bueno en realidad el auto que iba manejando el chofer de Ric, la familia de él era muy adinerada pero eso Jenna lo supo dos años después de que estuvieran saliendo… Así que hoy conocería a aquella familia por lo que estaba realmente aterrada.

El camino a la casa no fue largo… Llegamos casi a las afueras de la cuidad a una especie de mansión donde la letra "S" estaba en todas partes.

-No tengas miedo… Yo sé que les vas a encantar-Le decía Ric a Jenna al verla tan nerviosa.

-Y si no? No quiero caerle mal a tu familia-Decía Jenna mientras estaba tomada de la mano con Ric caminando hacia la puerta.

-Eso no va a pasar… Y si pasara no importa… Tu y yo vamos a seguir juntos sin importar nada-Dijo Ric para luego besarla. Aparte la vista ya que últimamente ver las demostraciones de amor me parecía tétrico, espeluznante, aterrador!

-Oh! Joven Alaric no sabe que gusto me da verlo!-Dijo una mujer de avanzada edad, quien nos había abierto la puerta.

-Jane! Que bueno verte… Te presento a Jenna, mi novia-Dijo Ric como cuando estas muy orgulloso de algo-Y ella es Elena su sobrina.

Jenna y yo extendimos nuestras manos para estrecharlas con aquella mujer pero ella en cambio nos hizo una especie de reverencia… Jenna se quedo mirando totalmente confundida y como acto reflejo intentamos hacer lo mismo pero Ric nos detuvo con una seña.

-Jane eso no es necesario…Sabes en donde están mis padres?-Pregunto Ric

-Oh pues… Deben estar en el patio trasero con los demás invitados-Contesto Jane y luego Ric nos hizo seguir al patio trasero… No se cuantas veces dije "Encantada de conocerlo" o "Elena Gilbert", era agotador presentarse con tantos ricachones que preguntaban cosas sin importancia.

Después de un largo rato por fin se llego la hora de comer, por alguna razón estaba hambrienta y el olor que llegaba a mi nariz me ponía muy ansiosa. Mientras Jenna no dejaba de sonreír y reír de los tontos chistes que hacia el papá de Ric yo fui a sentarme haber si de esa forma llegaba la comida mas rápido.

-Pueden pasar a la mesa-Anuncio la mamá de Ric por lo que todos empezamos a caminar hacia el elegante comedor.

La entrada fueron pequeños panecillos con mantequilla, como Jenna no se comió el de ella yo lo hice.

-Deja de comer así… Pensaran que te hago aguantar hambre-Me dijo Jenna con una sonrisa.

Luego llego el plato fuerte… Comida de mar… No me mataba pero sin embargo tenía demasiada hambre. Empecé a comérmelo con mucho gusto pero cuando iba por la mitad las cosas empezaron a revolverse en mi estomago, deje la cuchara sobre el plato y sentí como mi cara empezaba a ponerse fría, "respira hondo… respira hondo" me dije a mi misma para calmar esa horrible sensación. Cuando baje la mirada hacia la comida no pude más y tuve que levantarme de la silla de forma escandalosa para luego salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Frente al inodoro estaba devolviendo lo poco que alcance a comer… Me sentía fatal y aun peor ahora que caía en cuenta que todos aquellos riquillos habían visto mi salida.

-Elena? Cielo estas bien?-Me pregunto Jenna al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si… Ya ha pasado...-Respondí mientras bajaba la cadena y me levantaba del suelo.

-Que ha pasado?

-Nada… Ya sabes que la comida de mar y yo no nos la llevamos bien.

-Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-No, no quiero dañar la reunión… En serio estoy bien-Dije esto tratando de convencerme a mi misma ya que el reflejo del espejo me decía lo contrario-Sabes algo… Tal vez yo si debería irme… Pero tú quédate, no seria justo arruinarte la tarde.

-Pero… Como te vas a ir sola?

-No pasa nada… Podrías decirle a Ric que me pida un taxi?

-Vale… Pero me llamas en cuanto llegues.

-Ok…-Respondí mientras trataba de arreglar un poco mi aspecto.

Después de 15 minutos por fin llego el taxi, Jenna no estaba segura de dejarme ir sin embargo a la final lo hizo. Me sentía fatal así que el viaje de regreso a casa se me hizo eterno.

-Gracias señor-Dije al taxista mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Cuando me acerque a la puerta vi a un hombre sentado al lado de ella con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. "Genial… Un vago" pensé molesta.

-Disculpe… Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-Dije haber si el hombre se iba.

Para mi mala suerte, para mi sorpresa o para ambas el hombre sentado al lado de la puerta era Damon. Él se levanto rápidamente en cuanto me vio. Se acercó un poco mientras que yo lo miraba de arriba a bajo… Tenia un pantalón negro con botas negras, una sudadera gris y encima su tradicional cazadora de cuero. No se si era el pequeño malestar que tenia, o la simple sorpresa de verlo pero sin darme cuenta fui perdiendo lentamente el conocimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola señoritas!**

**Bueno les cuento que por aquello de que llego diciembre y con él la navidad he estado un poco ocupada armando el árbol y todo eso... Lo curioso es que el capitulo lo tenia listo desde el viernes pero no lo había podido subir así que perdón por la tardanza.**

**También les cuento que como SPOILER para los siguientes capítulos va a parecer Kol y Kath... Así que... Vamos a ver que pasa También por aquello de la navidad va a haber un capitulo muy navideño así que espero les guste.**

**No siendo mas por ahora espero disfruten el nuevo capitulo**

**Un abrazo a TODAS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"Nauseas... Horribles nauseas"**

-Ele…na….-Escuche que alguien me hablaba pero se oía muy lejos- Ele…na…- Aquella voz se oía impaciente sin embargo no sabia porque me llamaba. Trate de abrir mis ojos pero los sentía muy pesados, además de que sentía mi cuerpo dormido ya que no lograba moverlo.

-Pero que le has hecho?-Preguntaba una mujer algo molesta… Tal vez era Jenna?

-Nada… Absolutamente nada-Respondió la primera voz.

-Bueno aparte del terrible daño que le has hecho claro-Dijo la mujer… Ahora estaba segura que era Jenna… Y se oía muy molesta. Poco a poco pude abrir mis ojos… Al principio todo lo vi blanco pero después todo empezó a tomar forma aunque algo borroso. Jenna se acercó a mi en cuanto me vio despierta y tomo mis manos-Elena! Como puede dejarte venir sola? Como te sientes? Quieres un poco de agua? O mejor vamos al medico?-Preguntaba Jenna sin darme oportunidad a contestar.

-Jenna déjala respirar… La sofocas-Dijo Ric tocando ligeramente el hombro de Jenna.

Mi tía asintió de mala gana, cuando se movió fue que pude ver a Damon… Estaba en el rincón de la sala como cuando regañas a un niño con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Busque a Jenna con la mirada para que me diera una respuesta de porque Damon estaba ahí.

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos-Dijo Ric.

-Que? No! Lo que vamos hacer es que Damon se va ahora mismo de mi casa!-Dijo Jenna muy molesta.

-Jenna por favor, deja que Elena decida eso-Contesto Ric con un tono de voz muy tranquilo.

-Mira, tu ni hables! Como le diste la dirección de mi casa a Damon!- Dijo Jenna furiosa mientras que Ric bajaba la cabeza.

-Chicos basta…-Dije mientras me incorporaba en la silla-Ahora lo único que quiero es irme a dormir.

-Te ayudo?-Dijo Damon acercándose un poco.

-Tu no hagas nada!-Dijo Jenna y de inmediato la tuve a mi lado para ayudarme a subir las escaleras.

-Elena…- Dijo Damon con voz suplicante.

-No… No sé que haces aquí pero sea lo que sea hoy no es el mejor momento-Conteste y luego me gire.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación Jenna me ayudo a poner el pijama y meterme en la cama. Se veía molesta pero a la vez estaba preocupada.

-Que ha pasado con Ric?-Pregunte por lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

-Bah… No quiero hablar de eso ahora… Solo descansa vale?-Dijo Jenna y luego me dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego salir de mi habitación.  
Se podía oír como Damon y Jenna discutían en el primer piso sin embargo trate de no escucharlos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pronto me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente aunque hacia sol no quería levantarme, ya me sentía mejor pero tenia demasiado sueño para querer abandonar mi cama.  
Una hora después mas o menos, volví a abrir los ojos, mire la hora y eran las 12:30! Había pasado toda la mañana en la cama. Me levante y fui a cepillarme los dientes para luego bajar a desayunar algo.

-Cariño! Como te sientes?-Me saludo Jenna en cuanto entre a la cocina.

-Bien… El mal estar ha desaparecido-Conteste sentándome a su lado.

-Me alegro… Que quieres de desayuno?

-Cereal… Cereal estaría bien.

Jenna se levanto de la silla para servirme el cereal, la seguí con la mirada y fue cuando vi a alguien por la ventana de la cocina. Enfoque la vista y sin ninguna duda supe que era Ric-Que hace Ric afuera?-Pregunte algo confundida.

-Ja! Pues lleva ahí desde que me desperté…-Contesto Jenna sin mirar a la ventana.

-Por qué?

-Porque… Bueno todo tiene que ver con Damon.

-Con Damon?

-Elena… La familia de Ric se conoce con la familia de Damon hace muchísimo tiempo… Se conocen desde que son unos niños… Aunque según Ric no tenia idea de quien eras tu en la vida de Damon cuando te conoció.

-Así que…

-Así que Ric le ha tenido muy bien informado a Damon los últimos meses…

Fruncí el ceño entre molesta y confundida, como era posible que Ric le contara a Damon lo que yo hacia? Me levante de la silla rápidamente para buscar a Ric.

-Elena no!-Grito Jenna pero ya era tarde… Jenna no quería que saliera no solo por Ric sino por la persona que lo acompañaba.

-Elena…-Dijo Damon levantándose del suelo.

-Por que estas aquí?-Le pregunte sin importarme los buenos modales de decir "buenos días".

-Quiero hablar contigo-Respondió acercándose un poco.

-Pero yo no quiero escucharte… Sin embargo contigo si quiero hablar-Dije mirando a Ric.

-Quiero disculparme contigo Elena, en serio… Me diste tu confianza y yo abuse de ella… No sabes como lo lamento-Dijo Ric con cara de disculpa. Di un largo suspiro… No era posible molestarse con Ric.

-Jenna esta muy molesta contigo…

-Ya lo se, por eso estoy aquí… Esperando que quiera hablar conmigo-Respondió Ric metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

-No estoy realmente molesta contigo pero… No pienso ayudarte con Jenna…-Respondí medio sonriendo y tocándole la mano a Ric. El me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió ligeramente.

Me di la vuelta para volver a casa pero Damon se paro frente a la puerta impidiéndome el paso, me cruce de brazos lo que Damon imito al instante, solté un sonoro suspiro y el hizo lo mismo, incline mi cabeza y él lo copio sin ningún descaro.

-Me estas imitando? Vaya que lindo… Pero sabes hace unos años eso me haría sonreír porque cada tontería que hacías me parecía adorable pero ahora… Ahora simplemente me parece una tontería sin una pizca de encanto-Era obvio que no era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo pero tampoco le iba a admitir que estaba encantada viéndolo imitarme.

-Solo quiero que hablemos…-Dijo el bajando los brazos.

-Sobre que? Me vas a dar los detalles de tu boda? Trajiste las fotos? O mejor aun! Tienes el video y quieres que lo veamos juntos para discutir lo maravillosos que se ven juntos-Le solté en un tono muy amargo.

-Elena… Yo…-Damon trato de hablar pero yo en seguida lo pare.

-Mira… No te desgastes conmigo vale… No pierdas el tiempo porque no voy a escucharte… Hazte y hazme un favor… Desaparece de mi vida…- Le dije y luego pase por su lado para entrar a casa. No sabia muy bien como había sido capas de decirle eso, pero en cierto modo estaba llena de energía y en ese instante me creía capas de todo.

-Ayyy Elena… Como desearía que no tuvieras que pasar por esto-Dijo Jenna en cuanto me vio entrar. Pase a la cocina y me senté para comerme el cereal… Tan solo me lleve una cucharada a la boca cuando aquella horrible sensación apareció… Sentí que no podía respirar bien mientras que mi pobre estomago se revolvía. Mi cuello se sentía muy caliente aunque en cierto modo tenia frio, me levante rápidamente cuando sentí que devolvería lo poco que había comido-Elena!-Grito Jenna sin entender nada mientras me seguía al baño.

Horrible… La palabra apropiada de como me sentía era horrible… Arrodillada frente al inodoro sentía como mis manos se ponían frías mientras que a duras penas lograba vomitar.

-Sera que te intoxicaste con algo?-Me pregunto Jenna.

-No lo se…-Conteste mientras que una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

-Deberíamos ir al medico…

-No… Seguro que en unas horas ya estoy mejor.

-Claro que no Elena, ven… Vamos y te ayudo a vestir y luego nos vamos al medico, no quiero que te pongas peor.

Me levante de mala gana del suelo para ir a mi habitación. Me puse unos jeans desgastados y un suéter que me quedaba un poco grande. Sujete mi cabello en una caleta y luego unos converse completaron mi vestimenta.  
Jenna me sujeto del brazo para bajar las escaleras a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario. Cuando salimos Damon ya no estaba y en cierta forma me sentí mejor de que no estuviera… No me apetecía que me viera en ese estado, sin embargo Ric estaba ahí.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Ric al ver que Jenna seguía sobre cuidándome…

-Vamos al medico- Contesto Jenna.

-Las acompaño-Dijo Ric. Al parecer Jenna estaba mas preocupada que enojada por lo que no protesto de que Ric nos acompañara.  
Por el camino las nauseas volvieron a mi pero la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana me hacia sentir mejor. Cuando llegamos al hospital fui a sentarme a la sala de espera con Ric mientras Jenna me registraba.

-La única razón por la que le conté como estabas era porque realmente estaba preocupado- Me dijo Ric de un momento a otro. Gire la cabeza para verlo y el continuo- Es mi amigo Elena, sé que es un idiota y que ha cometido error tras error contigo pero… En serio deberías escucharlo.

-Que se supone que me va a decir?-Pregunte algo interesada… Bueno realmente interesada.

-No es mi deber decírtelo… Solo escúchalo…-Ric se quedo callado cuando Jenna empezó a acercarse a nosotros.

-En unos minutos te llaman…-Dijo Jenna mientras guardaba mis papeles en el bolso.

10 minutos después salió una enfermera buscándome. Me levante para ir al consultorio del medico mientras Jenna y Ric se quedaban en la sala de espera.

-Buenos días señorita Gilbert-Me saludo el medico en cuanto entre.

-Bueno días- Conteste mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Cuéntame… Cual es el motivo de la consulta-Me pregunto con una sonrisa amable. Le conté sobre las nauseas y el repentino desmayo del día anterior. El atendió a cada una de mis palabras y cuando termine me pidió acostarme en la camilla. Un rápido examen y algunas preguntas lo llevaron a una pregunta que me dejo fría.

-Dime Elena… Cuando fue tu ultima regla?-Cuando que? Ya ni recordaba que era eso… Ayyy Dios cuando fue?

-Yo no… No lo recuerdo…-Conteste sincera.

-Mmm… Mas o menos… Un mes? Dos?-El doc vio mi cara de total confusión por lo que solo sonrió- Podría haber la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

EMBARAZADA¡?¡ COMO? No! Imposible… Sin embargo…-Podría ser-Conteste algo apenada.

-Cuando fue tu ultima relación?

Ayyy Ok… No tenia que ser un genio para saber la respuesta de mis nauseas…- Un mes y medio mas o menos.

-Quieres que tomemos una prueba para salir de dudas?

-Si… Claro.

El doc me sonrió una vez más y luego salió del consultorio para buscar a la enfermera. Me quede sentada en la camilla pensando en que haría… Y si estaba embarazada? No quería ser madre soltera pero el papa de mi hijo y yo no estábamos en muy buena relación ahora… Que iba a hacer?

-Ven Elena, en el laboratorio te tomaran la muestra y en unos 20 minutos tendremos la respuesta-Me dijo el doc. Me acompaño al laboratorio y rápidamente me tomaron la muestra de sangre.

-Que te han dicho?-Pregunto Jenna en cuanto salí del laboratorio y fui a sentarme con ellos.

-Vamos a esperar un resultado-Conteste mientras me hacia presión con un pequeño algodón en donde me habían pinchado.

-Un resultado de que?-Pregunto Ric.

-De… No lo se… Un resultado… El medico ya me dirá después de que se trata-Les conteste, no era capas de decirles que estaba esperando un resultado de embarazo.  
Varios minutos después la enfermera me llamo, entre al consultorio del doc y el me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades mamá!-Dijo el doc mientras me entregaba el sobre con el resultado. Vale no puedo decir que no estaba feliz… Pero… No me sentía lista para esto. El doc me dio las indicaciones de como llevar mi embarazo, tendría que ir al especialista y hacerme chequeos mensuales… Que al inicio la pasaría un poco mal pero que después todo pasaría. Cuando salí del consultorio Jenna y Ric me esperaban de pie.

-Que te dijo?-Pregunto Jenna. Me quede muda… Que debía hacer? Decirle la verdad ahora o esperar a que ella solita se diera cuenta?

-Nada… Ha sido la comida de mar… No la tolero… Me dijo que descansara y que mañana me sentiría mejor-Vale, mentí… Pero que podía hacer?

-Y que te salió en el resultado?

-Nada… Era solo para ver mis glóbulos rojos… Eso era todo-Soy pésima mintiendo… Lo se.

Jenna sonrió mientras que Ric no dejaba de verme, trate de ignorarle pero era muy difícil… Sabía que estaba ocultado algo…

Cuando llegamos a casa fui directo a mi habitación. Guarde el resultado en uno de mis cajones y luego me tumbe en la cama. Tal vez podría quedarme unas semanas más y luego buscar un apartamento solo para mí… Así no tendría que dar explicaciones… Pero en que estoy pensando¡?¡ No podía desaparecer del planeta… Mmm… Que se supone que debo hacer?

-Toc toc-Dijo Jenna mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta-Ocupada?

-No…-Conteste sentándome.

-Ric te ha dejado saludes… Dijo que espera que te recuperes muy pronto.

-Mmm… Gracias.

-Elena… Cariño, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

-Lo se…-Vaya… Me imagino que Ric dejo la semilla de la duda sembrada en Jenna.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Jenna se acercó un poco mas para sentarse a mi lado y tomar mis manos. Me hizo aquella mirada que siempre me hacia mi madre a la cual no me podía resistir así que… Como vomito verbal le conté la verdad.

-Estoy embarazada…-Dije bajando la mirada. Jenna no tardo demasiado en reaccionar, de inmediato se lanzo a abrazarme. Yo correspondí el abrazo mientras escondía la cabeza en el hombro de Jenna.

-Cariño felicidades… Esto es lo más hermoso que me has contado… Supongo que no debo preguntar quien es el padre.

-No, no tienes que preguntar… Es obvio.

-Cuando se lo dirás?

-No… No estoy segura si debo contarle…

Jenna me soltó para poder verme a la cara mientras fruncía el ceño-Elena! Tienes que contárselo! Tiene derecho a saber la verdad… Damon no es en este momento mi persona favorita pero merece saber la verdad.

-No lo se… El esta casado lo recuerdas?

-De todas formas debes decírselo.

-Para que? Para que se desaparezca apenas lo sepa?

-Eso no lo sabes y si pasa… Pues da igual yo nunca te dejare sola así que si él esta o no en tu vida no importa… Pero debes dejarle elegir si quiere estar en la vida de SU HIJO… Cuéntale la verdad.

Baje la cabeza, sabia que Jenna tenia razón… Tenia que decírselo a Damon- Lo hare… Puedes decirle a Ric que llame a Damon para hablar?

-Llámalo tú… Ric me ha dejado el número de Damon… Solo por si acaso… -Dijo Jenna extendiendo su teléfono. Lo tome algo dudosa pero a la final lo hice, busque el numero y le di marcar mientras me mordía el dedo índice.

-Hola?-Dijo Damon después de dos tonos.

-Eh… Hola… Yo… Soy Elena…

-Elena… Hola-Dijo Damon con un poco de… Alivio?

-Eh veras… Quería saber si nos podemos ver… Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro que si, cuando?

-Puedes ahora?

-Si… Paso a tu casa?

-Vale…

-En 30 minutos estoy allá…-Dijo Damon y yo respondí con un "ok" para luego cortar la llamada.

-Que te dijo?-Pregunto Jenna.

-Que llega en 30 minutos.

-Bueno pues… Levántate y date un baño… Tienes que arreglarte.

-Para que?

-Como que para que? Te vas a ver con tu ex que por cierto es el padre de tu hijo por lo tanto tienes que estar radiante… Que vea de lo que se perdió.

-No creo que sea…

-Nada de eso… Anda ve a bañarte.

En definitiva no podía con Jenna, nunca lograba llevarle la contraria así que me entre a bañar. El agua tibia se sentía muy bien bajo mi piel así que me tome un largo tiempo. Cuando salí de la ducha y me vi al espejo era como si viera a otra mujer… No es que hubiese cambiado o algo así pero… Había algo raro, sonreí porque me sentí bien en cierto modo.

-Elena! 10 minutos, apúrate!-Dijo Jenna golpeando la puerta. Salí del baño y encontré en mi habitación lo que Jenna quería que me pusiera… Acaso creía que iba a seducir a Damon o que? Deseche totalmente la idea de ponerme aquel vestido negro y busque uno de mis jeans y una camiseta gris… Total no iba a salir de casa.  
Mientras me terminaba de poner los zapatos sonó el timbre.

-Ahhh hola… Debes tener mucha suerte-Le dijo Jenna al recién llegado.

-Hola Jenna como estas?-Contesto Damon en tono irónico.

-Pasa… Elena baja en unos minutos-Contesto Jenna. Termine de arreglarme y peinar mi cabello para luego bajar las escaleras. Damon se levanto de la silla en cuanto me vio.

-Hola-Dijo Damon.

-Hola-Respondí con una media sonrisa.

-Ehhh bueno, los dejo solos…-Dijo Jenna y luego se fue a la cocina. Fui a sentarme a la sala mientras pensaba como contarle a Damon aquello tan importante. El no dejaba de mirarme por lo que me puse más nerviosa.

-Bueno… Quiero… Quiero contarte algo que es muy importante-Empecé mientras me miraba las manos.

-Yo igual-Contesto el.

-Pero lo mio es mas importante…Yo estoy…-Trate de hablar pero Damon se levanto de la silla para sentarse a mi lado.

-Elena… No me case…. Fui un idiota por no hacerte caso pero… En cuando Kol me dijo que te habías ido perdí el control y salí a buscarte- Damon no dejaba de hablar… Quería prestarle atención pero el olor de su perfume que tantas veces me había encantado estaba vez me estaba provocando nauseas-No debí dejar que esto pasara…-Seguía hablando Damon pero yo solo le prestaba atención a la mitad de lo que decía. Sin poder evitarlo tuve que levantarme rápidamente y salir corriendo rumbo al baño.

Como podía seguir vomitando si no había comido nada?

-Elena? Que pasa? Estas bien?-Preguntaba Damon al otro lado de la puerta. Como no la había ajustado el asomo la cabeza para poder verme-Que tienes?

Yo estaba recostada en la pared del baño con una mano en mi estomago y la otra sobre la cadena del baño.

-Lo que me pasa tiene que ver con los dos…- Dije sin verlo.

Damon necesito solo unos segundos para unir A+B y hacer la pregunta del millón…-Estas embarazada?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capi... Como ya estoy en vacaciones puedo actualizar mas rápido... Hoy recordé que al inicio de la historia dije que no haría tan larga la historia... Pero con el embarazo de Elena se irán algunos capítulos...**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo y bueno... Les mando un abrazo grande a todas!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**"Adiós a las nauseas y bienvenido el buen apetito!"**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que me entere que estaba embarazada… Las nauseas habían desaparecido pero habían sido remplazadas por un apetito insaciable. Hoy tenia que ir al medico para algunos exámenes de rutina y luego iría a la casa mis padres a contarles la noticia. Por fortuna Damon había insistido hasta el cansancio en ir conmigo para que ambos les contáramos a mis padres que serian abuelos…

-Elena te buscan-Dijo Bonnie, una de mis compañeras de trabajo. Empuje la silla hacia atrás y fue cuando vi a Damon en la sala de espera. Ojala pudiera dejar de sonreír cada vez que lo veía… Pero era como imposible no sonreír al verlo con su cabello medio despeinado, con aquella sonrisa torcida y esos ojos que podían derretir a cualquiera… Esos ojos que me convencieron que no me dejaría sola…

"_Un mes atrás"_

_Damon se quedo paralizado en el marco de la puerta mientras que Elena se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba al lavado. Se giro luego de lavarse las manos y la boca para poder ver al chico._

_-Si Damon, estoy embarazada… Te lo cuento no para que creas que quiero casarme contigo ni nada parecido… Solo creo que es lo correcto. Tu elijes si estas en esto conmigo o no… Para mi va a estar bien lo que quieras-Le dijo pero Damon parecía que no la oía, Elena toco una de las manos de Damon para hacerlo reaccionar y fue ahí cuando enfoco su vista en ella._

_-Cuando lo supiste?-Pregunto apretando la mano de la chica._

_-Hoy… Recién llego del medico._

_-Por eso el desmayo de ayer…- Dijo Damon más para si mismo._

_-Pero puedes estar tranquilo… Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto sola, no tienes que…_

_-Que? Sola? De que hablas? Jamás te dejaría en esto sola, JAMAS-Dijo tomando las mejillas de la chica, ella sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido… Era cierto que aun seguía herida por todo lo que había pasado sin embargo lo que sentía por él no había desaparecido. Por fortuna el timbre sonó lo que ayudo a que Damon y Elena rompieran con el contacto visual._

-Llegas temprano-Dije cuando estuve cerca de él.

-No quiero perderme la primera cita-Contesto el-Ya almorzaste?

-Eh… Si…. Pero de hambre-Conteste. Damon soltó una pequeña carcajada y bajo la cabeza-Tengo que terminar algo, en unos minutos nos vamos vale?

-Ok… Te espero acá.

Volví a mi puesto de trabajo y termine rápidamente el informe que debía entregar esa tarde. En el trabajo me había vuelto en cierta forma famosa por las criticas que hacia a diferentes lugares turísticos.

Unos minutos después Damon y yo salíamos del edificio en su auto rumbo al hospital.

-Hola, tengo una cita con el doctor… Anderson-Le dije a la recepcionista cuando llegamos al hospital.

-Tu nombre es?-Pregunto aquella joven con una sonrisa desviando de vez en cuando la mirada hacia Damon.

-Elena Gilbert-Respondí un poco seria ya que la forma en que esa joven miraba a Damon se estaba volviendo descarada.

-Toma asiento, voy a anunciarte y en unos minutos pasas.

Damon y yo fui a sentarnos. Cuando llevábamos algunos minutos esperando una señora paso frente a nosotros con un niño tomado de la mano, aquel niño iba comiendo un helado del que no pude aparta la vista, se me hizo agua la boca y sentí la necesitad de comerme un helado en ese instante.

-Quieres que te traiga un helado?-Pregunto Damon al ver que no podía apartaba la vista del helado.

-No, ya casi nos llaman-Conteste pero la verdad me moría por uno.

-Puedo ir a traerlo, he leído que no es bueno que te quedes con el antojo.

-Has leído?-Pregunte sorprendida.

-Bueno si… Ya sabes… Se puede encontrar mucha información en internet-Contesto el un poco apenado. Sonreí por eso… Me daba a entender que estaba interesado en nuestro bebe.

-Creo que voy a aceptar ese helado después de todo.

Damon sonrió y se levanto para ir a comprar el helado que tanto quería. No tenia que decirle de que sabor ya que el vio perfectamente que el helado que iba comiendo ese niño era de vainilla con salsa de mora.

Unos minutos después Damon volvía con aquel helado, me lo entrego y rápidamente metí la cuchara para probarlo… El sabor esa simplemente increíble, jamás pensé que algo me podía saber tan delicioso como me sabia este helado.

-Elena Gilbert, pasar al consultorio 236-Decian por el alta voz. Damon tomo mis cosas mientras yo camina a su lado por el pasillo con mi vasito de helado, parecía una niña pero no importaba… Creo que me había enamorado del sabor de ese helado.

-Elena hola! Que bueno verte-Dijo el doc en cuanto entre-Como has estado?

-Bien… Divinamente, las nauseas han desaparecido casi por completo-Respondí mientras me moría de ganas por terminar el helado.

-Eso me alegra…-Contesto el con una sonrisa-Y tu debes ser el futuro padre?-Pregunto mirando a Damon.

-Si así es… Damon Salvatore-Contesto Damon extendiendo su mano.

-Encantado, me alegra que vinieran juntos… Hoy es la primera ecografía y podrán escuchar el corazón.

-Genial-Conteste. El doc me hizo algunas preguntas sobre el embarazo, luego me peso y había subido un poco de peso. Me quite el suéter que tenia y Damon lo recibió rápidamente, me acosté en la camilla y luego me subí la camisa. El doc aplico aquel liquito que era muy frio mientras que Damon no se perdía detalle al lado mio.

-Bueno… Vamos a buscar a su bebe-Dijo el doc para luego poner aquel aparato sobre mi abdomen. No dolía pero era muy molesta aquella presión que hacia-Aquí esta… Les presento a su bebe-Dijo el doc mientras giraba la pantalla para mostrárnoslo, no se veía muy bien pero para mi era realmente hermoso-Ahora vamos a oír el corazón-Mientras que el doc oprimía algunas teclas yo esperaba con ansias oír su pequeño corazón. Segundos después la sala se lleno con el sonido del pequeño corazón de mi bebe. Me gire para ver a Damon y él sonreía mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Tome su mano y él se quedo mirándome de la forma más tierna.

-Todo esta perfecto, se esta desarrollando con normalidad así que no hay nada de que preocuparse-Dijo el doc haciéndome volver a la realidad-Aquí esta la ecografía… Para el recuerdo.

Unas cuantas recomendaciones más y algunas bromas entre Damon y el doc fue lo último que hicimos antes de salir del consultorio. Me acerque una vez mas a la recepcionista para pedir la siguiente cita y luego fuimos al auto de Damon. Él se veía muy gracioso con mi bolso colgado de lado y con mi abrigo sobre su hombro.

-Bueno… Vamos ya a la casa de tus padres?-Pregunto Damon mientras salíamos del parqueadero.

-No, primero pasemos a casa de Jenna… Necesito cambiarme.

-Ok…

-Puedo… Preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Te emocionaste de esa forma cuando acompañaste a Katherine a las ecografías?-Le pregunte entre molesta y apenada, no era de mi incumbencia saber eso.

-La verdad es… Ella nunca me dejo acompañarla a nada… Y bueno ahora que lo pienso fue mejor así, no me gustaría emocionarme por un niño que no es mio-Contesto el con la voz muy seria.

-Ah…-Dije nada mas ya que no sabia exactamente que decir…- Como… Como supiste que te decía la verdad? Sobre Katherine?

-Pues… Me di cuenta que eras la única persona que no me mentira… Sé que tarde en darme cuenta pero a la final lo hice…-Damon desvió la vista un instante de la carretera para verme-Cuando fui a recoger mi cosas para volver a NY Kol me busco y me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, le dije que ya lo sabia y que por eso me iba.

-Como… Como lo tomo Katherine?

-Pues… Te imaginaras que se puso como loca… Dijo que haría mi vida miserable sino me casaba con ella y que sin duda eso te incluía. Pero mi mamá se metió en medio y… Ya sabes como es mi mamá, uso todas sus palabras legales para asustarla… Por estafa, fraude y no sé de que otra la acuso. Si la situación hubiese sido otra creo que habría reído ya que mi mama se ve muy graciosa amenazando a las personas. Por fortuna la mama de Katherine llego y calmo los ánimos… No tenia idea de todo lo que estaba pasando así que le dijo a Katherine que dejara las cosas así… Que no hiciera las cosas más grandes y que dejara que me fuera.

-Que mal por la mama de Katherine…-La verdad me sentía mal con esa mujer-Pero… Y que paso con él bebe?

-No lo se… Desde ese día no la veo. Mis padres dicen que tal vez ni estaba embarazada… Bueno, hemos llegado-No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Jenna. Bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa.

-Elena, menos mal llegas-Dijo Jenna en cuanto me vio-Hice algo malo.

-Que hiciste?-Pregunte despreocupadamente mientras me acercaba a la nevera para buscar algo de comer.

-Bueno… Resulta que tu abuela que es mi madre esta de visita en casa de Miranda hace unos días… Miranda me dijo que la llamara para saludar y lo hice pero…-Dijo Jenna quedándose callada un instante mientras miraba a Damon-Cuando me pregunto por ti se me salió el decirle "esta en la ecografía del bebe".

-Y que tiene eso de malo? De todas formas se lo íbamos a decir hoy-Dijo Damon sentándose en el mesón de la cocina.

-El problema no es ese sino… Lo que le invente-Contesto Jenna con cara de disculpa.

-Y que le inventaste?-Pregunte mientras servía un poco de jugo.

-Pues… Ya sabes que mi mamá es muy tradicional… Así que cree que tu y Damon están… Un poquito casados.

-Jenna!-Como era posible que Jenna dijera eso?-Por que le dijiste que Damon y yo estamos casados?

-Pues porque… No podía decirle que no estaban juntos, si le decía que no eran nada pero que estaban esperando un bebe a la pobre mujer le daría un ataque.

-Ayyyy Jenna…-Dije mientras me llevaba una mano al pelo.

-No te molestes, solo tendrán que fingir hoy porque mi mamá se regresa mañana a Virginia.

-Por mi no hay problema…-Dijo Damon despreocupadamente.

Deje escapar un suspiro y luego me tome lo que quedaba de mi jugo-Esta me la debes Jenna Sommers-Dije mientras pasaba por su lado para subir a mi habitación.

Busque en mi armario que ponerme, la ropa empezaba a quedarme muy ajustada por lo que mis alternativas eran muy pocas. A la final me decidí por unos Jeans, botas negras y un suéter holgado de color crema. Deje mi cabello suelto ya que lo había tenido toda la mañana recogido.  
Me subí un poco las mangas del suéter y luego baje las escaleras.

-Bueno, ya podemos irnos-Dije mientras Jenna y Damon seguían en la cocina. Por fortuna las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado así que ahora no me asustaba dejarlos solos.

Media hora después estábamos frente a la casa de mi padres, aun seguía aquel columpio que había puesto mi padre hace tantos años en el árbol. En cuanto salí del auto mi madre salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que se tomen de la mano, ahí esta mi mamá-Dijo Jenna en cuanto vio a mi abuela en la ventana. Damon se acercó y me tomo de la mano, el solo contacto de su piel me causa escalofríos.

-Elena! Oh por Dios no sabes lo feliz que estoy!-Dijo mi mamá dándome un abrazo.

-Yo igual mamá… Yo igual-Conteste.

-Vaya, veo que ustedes dos vuelven a estar juntos-Dijo mi mamá sonriéndole a Damon-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser parte de la familia-Dicho esto se abalanzo sobre Damon para abrazarlo-Pero pasen, espero que tengan hambre porque he preparado una enorme cena.

-Ufff yo si que tengo hambre-Dije mientras entraba a la casa-Abuela! Que sorpresa tenerte acá-Mi abuela estaba al lado de puerta esperando que entrara.

-Elena… Déjame verte-Dijo mi abuela poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, me miro de arriba abajo y luego puso una de sus manos en mi abdomen-No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia- Yo le sonreí y me lleve un dedo a la boca para que guardara silencio y ella en respuesta me guiño el ojo.

Mi abuela me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la sala, segundos después entro Damon y detrás de él venían Jenna y mi madre, Jenna con cara de disculpa y mi madre con cara de "estoy enfadada" por lo que supuse que ya le habían contado a mi madre la maravillosa historia que invento Jenna sobre mi y "mi esposo Damon".

-Oh! Me imagino que este joven tan guapo es Damon-Dijo mi abuela.

-Si abue, él es Damon… Damon ella es mi abuela-Dije presentándolos.

Mi abuela se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras Damon sonreía devolviéndole el abrazo-Encantado de conocerlo señora Sommers-Dijo Damon cuando mi abuela lo soltó.

-Oh por favor dime Eve- Respondió mi abuela con una sonrisa.

-Por que no pasamos a la mesa?-Dijo mi madre.

-Ufff si, me parece una excelente idea-Respondí con entusiasmo.

-Elena me acompañas a la cocina?-Dijo mi madre. Me gire para mirar a Jenna y ella sonrió con cara de disculpa… "Ahora que hiciste Jenna?"

-Claro-Dije para luego ir tras ella.

-Casados Elena? En serio?-Dijo mi madre en cuanto cruzamos la cocina y la puerta se cerro.

-No fue idea mía… Culpa a Jenna y su bocota- Respondí mientras mordía una de las fresas que estaban en la isla de la cocina.

-Ya me lo dijo ella…Pero tu como le sigues la corriente? Te imaginas que tu pobre abuela se entere de la verdad? Además inventarle que estas embarazada es ir muy lejos-Me quede estática cuando mi madre menciono lo del embarazo.

-Bueno…-No sabía muy bien que responder ante eso… Había quedado con Damon en que él hablaría y yo me refugiaría en su espalda cuando mis papas supieran que estaba embarazada-Lo importante es que mi abuela no se va a dar cuenta de nada, relájate… Mejor dime que hiciste de cenar-Quería zafarme del tema lo mas rápido posible y use la comida ya que sabia que mi mamá me contaría todo lo que cocino con lujo de detalles.

-Pues veras… Me esforcé mucho en esta ocasión con la cena así que… Como entrada tenemos Canapés con queso fresco, salmón y pimentón-Dijo mi madre olvidando totalmente el tema como imagine-Como primera opción hay pollo al yogur o, si prefieren hay chuletas de cerdo en salsa de manzana… Y como compre tantas manzanas el postre es manzanas asadas en salsa de mora… Tu favorito-Termino de decir mi madre con una sonrisa. Empecé a imaginarme la comida y se me hizo agua a la boca… Además el olor a chuleta inundo toda la cocina.

-Y… Ya vamos a comer verdad?-Pregunte un poco impaciente.

-Si, en unos segundos… Que te pasa? Es que Jenna no te alimenta bien o que? Porque estas comiendo tanto-Pregunto mi madre al notar que ya casi no quedaban de las fresas que había en la isla de la cocina.

-No es eso… Solo que hoy me levante con gran apetito-Respondí tratando de no comer mas de esas rojas, jugosas… Y dulces fresas…-Por cierto… En donde esta mi padre?

-Ah… Esta en el ático… Estaba buscando los álbumes de cuando eras una niña… Le ha entrado la nostalgia.

-Pues… Iré a buscarlo-Dije para luego salir de la cocina. Le hice una pequeña sonrisa a Damon cuando me vio salir y luego subí las escaleras en busca de mi padre.  
Pase por mi habitación y seguía exactamente igual a como yo la deje, sonreí al ver aquel oso que siempre estaba sobre mi cama… Me lo llevaría esta vez… Para que me haga compañía en las noches.

-Papá? Estas aquí?-Pregunte mientras asomaba la cabeza hacia el ático.

-Elena! No sabia que ya habías llegado!-Dijo mi padre levantando se suelo mientras sacudía con las manos un poco el pantalón-Vaya que estas hermosa!

-Pues gracias! He heredado buenos genes-Le respondí guiñándole un ojo-Por que no bajas? Mamá va a servir la cena.

-Oh en seguida… Estaba buscando tus fotos de bebe…

-Y eso por qué?

-Bueno… El que tu madre y yo no pudiéramos tener mas hijos nos dejo muy tristes… Luego cuando te fuiste para la universidad esta casa quedo casi desierta…Extraño oírte cantar con la música a todo lo que da el volumen… Oír las risas descontroladas de tus amigas cuando hacían pijamadas… Extraño cuando eras un bebe que dependía 100% de mi… Además para completar mi tristeza el vecino hace poco se hizo abuelo… Un hermoso niño! Cuando vi aquel bebe recordé cuando te tomaba en brazos y te sacaba cada mañana para que tomaras el sol… Pensé que si veía tus fotos tal vez podría dejar de sentir celos por el vecino-Termino de decir mi padre con una sonrisa triste. Me sentí un poco mal ya que tenía muy abandonados a mis padres pero luego me di cuenta que hoy les daría una noticia que les haría muy felices…

-Vamos papá no te pongas así… Porque no bajas y cenamos?-Dije mientras apretaba su mano. El sonrió y luego de que yo me hice a un lado el bajo las escaleras-Por cierto papá… Damon ha venido conmigo… Y… Se supone que es mi esposo…

-No te entiendo…-Respondió mi padre mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Jenna le dijo a mi abuela que yo estaba casada con Damon.

-Y por que hizo eso?

-Mmm… Larga historia… Solo síguenos la corriente quieres?

-Vale, pero si algo sale mal yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Ok… Si algo sale mal la única culpable será Jenna-Dijo riendo mientras bajamos las escaleras.

En el comedor ya nos esperaban todos… Por supuesto mi lugar era al lado de Damon mientras que mi padre encabezaría la mesa como lo hacia mi madre. Damon se levanto a saludar a mi padre mientras yo empezaba a atacar la comida… Se veía estupenda! Y el olor… El olor me tenía loca.

-Elena come más despacio… Vas a ahogarte-Dijo mi madre mirándome aterrada.

Damon y Jenna soltaron una carcajada mientras yo trataba de comer más despacio. Rápidamente llegamos al postre… Mi madre había hecho muy poco y yo quería mas por lo que Damon me dio la mitad del suyo.

-Vaya Elena… La cuidad a aumentado tu apetito-Afirmo mi padre entre risas.

-Si… Ya sabes, el ir y venir…-Conteste un poco apenada.

Después de comer mi mamá preparo un poco de café, fuimos a sentarnos a la sala y supe que había llegado el momento de contar el motivo de nuestra visita. Mire a Damon y el apretó mi mano mientras sonreía, yo asentí con la cabeza y el volvió a sonreír.

-Eh… Papá… Mamá… Damon y yo queremos contarles algo-Dije para luego esconder mi cuerpo en el de Damon.

-De que se trata?-Pregunto mi padre.

-Bueno, señor y señora Gilbert… Queremos contarles algo que es muy importante para Elena y para mi-Dijo Damon mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía. No me molesto su gesto… En cierta forma era una demostración de que nuestras vidas estaban entrelazadas-Vamos a ser padres.

Encogí mi cuerpo y lo acerque mas al de Damon, por alguna razón necesitaba que el fuera mi escudo por si algo salía mal. Mi padre fue el primero en reaccionar, se levanto de la silla con los ojos llorosos mientras se acercaba para abrazarnos.

-Pero que buena noticia! Cuando se enteraron?-Pregunto mi padre mientras soltaba a Damon para abrazarme.

-Hace… Hace ya un mes-Conteste.

-Y cuanto tienes?-Pregunto mi madre mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y abrazaba a Damon.

-Dos meses y medio.

-Ay Elena que buena noticia! No sabes lo feliz que nos hace esto, con razón no dejabas de comer-Comento mi madre haciéndome sonreír-Bueno pero, ahora si tenemos que conocer a tus padres-Ay no… Lo papas de Damon, con ellos si que tenia vergüenza de verme…-Ya lo saben?

-No, aun no lo saben-Contesto Damon.

-Pues deberíamos hacer una barbacoa, les dan la noticia y de paso nos conocemos.

-Creo que es una excelente idea-Contesto Damon.

Luego de eso nos sentamos a charlar un rato sobre todo, Damon le mostro a mis padres la ecografía que habíamos hecho ese día mientras que yo pensaba en los padres de Damon. Sabia que se alegrarían sin embargo ellos si sabían la verdad de lo que había pasado entre Damon y yo… Que vergüenza! La mamá de Damon se daría cuenta que estuvimos un día antes de que él se casara.

-Ha sido una maravillosa noche pero debemos irnos-Dijo Jenna.

-Oh no! Porque no se quedan?-Dijo mi madre con cara de suplica.

-Mamá me encantaría pero mañana tengo que trabajar…

-Vale pero… Porque no vienen el fin de semana?

-Les propongo algo mejor-Dijo Damon-Porque no vamos el fin de semana a la casa de la playa que tienen mis padres?

-OH si si si si!-Respondió Jenna dando saltitos.

-Y quien dijo que tu vas a ir?-Le dijo solo para molestarla. Ella frunció el ceño y luego miro a Damon.

-Damon… Cierto que tu me invitas a pasar el fin de semana con ustedes? Y cierto que Ric puede ir conmigo?-Dijo Jenna para terminar haciendo un puchero. Damon sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que puedes ir-Respondió Damon-Y bien… Se animan?-Le pregunto a mis padres.

-Claro que si, solo dígannos a donde llegar y ahí estaremos-Contesto mi padre.

-Bien, entonces esta arreglado…

Minutos después nos despedimos de mis padres, mi abuela ya estaba dormida por lo que no pudimos despedirnos de ella. Subí por mi pequeño oso y luego Damon me ayudo a ponerme el abrigo, les di un último abrazo a mis padres y luego Damon, Jenna y yo nos subimos al auto para irnos a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis niñas lindas!**

**Qué pena tener tan abandonado el fic… Es que entre "Siguiéndote sin querer" y una historia que estoy ayudando a escribir a una amiga no me ha quedado tiempo. Sin embargo ya volví así que pienso ponerme las pilas con las 3 historias al menos antes que se terminen mis vacaciones**

**Bueno un abrazo grande a cada una y espero les guste el capítulo…!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"Viaje a la playa"**

El fin de semana llego rápidamente, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que tenía que ver a los padres de Damon una vez más y no necesariamente para saludarlos…

-Elena? Ya llego Damon-Dijo Jenna golpeando ligeramente la puerta. Me mordí el pulgar mientras me miraba al espejo, aun no había decidido que ponerme… _"ODIO MI ROPA!"_ Como era posible que todo me quedara apretado? Mi abdomen seguía casi igual…  
Escuche como golpeaban en la puerta por lo que supuse que Damon había subido, me envolví rápidamente en una toalla y luego le dije que siguiera. Él venía con su singular camisa manga larga color crema, con varios botones desapuntados… Unos pantalones negros y sus botas…

-Hola… Como estas?-Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras que disimuladamente recorría mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

-Bien… Solo que no sé qué ponerme-Conteste dándole la espalda y acercándome a mi armario-Todo me aprieta y eso me enfada demasiado.

-Porque no te pones este pantalón negro…-Dijo Damon tomando un pantalón que estaba sobre mi cama-Tiene cordón así que no va a apretarte…

-Puede ser…-Conteste mientras tomaba el pantalón y me lo ponía… Tal y como dijo Damon el pantalón no me apretó por el dichoso cordón.

-Aun tienes esta camiseta-Dijo Damon mostrándome una camiseta manga larga que el me regalo hace varios meses… Era a rayas de color blanco y azul oscuro… Casi no me la ponía por el evidente echo de que el me la había regalado así que estaba casi nueva.

-Ah… Si…

-Esta te quedaría bien… Y te quedaría aun mejor con algo que te traje-Damon paso por mi lado con la camisa aun en la mano, salió de mi habitación y algunos segundos después volvió con una bolsa en las manos.

-Que es?-Pregunte con total curiosidad.

-Bueno… Ayer cuando salí del trabajo la vi y pensé que te quedaría perfecta-Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba de la bolsa una hermosa cazadora de color azul oscuro. Me quede mirándola unos segundos y luego sonreí.

-No tienes que comprarme nada…

-Pero quería hacerlo… Y ni me digas que no puedes aceptarla… No ha devoluciones-Contesto Damon con aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Vale… Entonces… Gracias-Conteste mientras tomaba la camiseta y me la ponía. Damon me ayudo a poner la cazadora, sonreí porque en verdad se me veía hermosa… Me di la vuelta y me lance sobre Damon para darle un abrazo… Gesto que me sorprendió totalmente-En serio gracias, esta hermosa.

-No hay de que-Respondió el mientras me apretaba fuertemente.

Luego de unos segundos abrazados termine de arreglarme, no me faltaba mucho ya que ya me había maquillado y arreglado el pelo. Me puse los zapatos y luego me acerque a mi armario para terminar de arreglar mi maleta. Mientras hacia cada cosa Damon no dejaba de observarme…

-Por que me miras tanto?

-Por que no hacerlo? Te ves hermosa… Es como si tuvieras luz propia-Dijo él como si fuera algo muy evidente.

-Yo creo que me veo igual-Dije mientras cerraba mi maleta.

-Siempre has sido hermosa… Solo que ahora brillas y es imposible no verte-Contesto Damon tomando mi maleta para que bajáramos. Me quede un minuto más en mi habitación… Guarde mi teléfono y mis cosas personales en mi pequeño bolso para luego bajar. En la sala ya estaban Ric y Jenna.

Nos subimos al auto de Damon rumbo a la casa de playa de sus padres, por el camino Ric y Damon no hicieron más que bromear de absolutamente todo… Jenna y yo reíamos a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de ellos…  
Después de casi 4 horas en carretera por fin llegamos, por supuesto la casa era realmente hermosa… Cuando estábamos entrando algunos perros salieron a nuestro encuentro, Damon se arrodillo y empezó a saludarlos cosa que me pareció adorable.

-Hola chicos!-Dijo Anni, creo que me puse verde cuando la vi-Llegaron en el mejor momento, acabo de sacar la tarta de chocolate del horno-Dijo ella pero yo ya había sentido el olor cuando entre. Me sentí como una super heroína que tenía el poder del super olfato. Anni se fue acercando a nosotros, primero saludo a Damon por supuesto, luego a Ric que era el más cercano y de paso Ric presento a Jenna… Yo era la que estaba más lejos de Anni, medio escondida en el cuerpo de Jenna.

-Es un placer conocerte Jenna… Ahora veo porque Ric sonríe todo el tiempo-Dijo Anni cuando dejo de abrazar a Jenna… Ok… Era mi turno, no entendida porque tenia miedo sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirlo-Elena, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí.

-Yo… También estoy feliz de verte.

-Pero ven aquí! Dame un abrazo!-Anni me tomo de la mano y me empujo contra ella para abrazarme. Sus brazos eran cálidos como los de Damon, tenía un aroma como a sandia cosa que hizo que se me abriera el apetito como ya era muy común.  
Luego de eso apareció el papá de Damon, se repitió el mismo procedimiento y una vez mas sentí terror cuando él se me acerco pero… Como había hecho Anni, me pidió un abrazo alegando que no todos los días nos veíamos.

Luego de eso nos llevaron a la que seria nuestra habitación… A los primeros en acomodar fueron a Jenna y a Ric…_ "Dejen la puerta abierta, no quiero que se porten mal"_ dijo Anni para luego reírse al ver como se sonrojaba Jenna.

-Eh… Bueno chicos, no se en que situación están ustedes dos ahora pero… Supongo que por eso han venido no? Para contarnos algo-Dijo Anni en cuanto solo nos quedamos Damon, ella y yo.

-Si mamá, para eso hemos venido… Y por eso vienen los padres de Elena-Contesto Damon.

-Y también tu abuela-Dijo Anni-Tus papas llegaron hace unas horas junto a tu abuela ya que no pudo viajar, obviamente ella también es bienvenida sin embargo… Me sorprendió que tu mamá me contara que tú y Damon se han casado… O al menos eso cree tu abuela.

-Eh… Pues… Resulta que Jenna se ha inventado eso…-Conteste totalmente apenada.

-Así que no es cierto…

-No, no lo es.

-Pues… No sé qué decir salvo que tendrán que dormir juntos.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá-Dijo Damon.

-Y que va a pensar la abuela de Elena si te ve durmiendo en el sofá?

-No hay problema, podemos dormir juntos-Conteste rápidamente.

-Bien, pues vayan a desempacar y luego bajan… Quiero saber de qué quieren hablar-Contesto Anni mientras nos daba la espalda y nos dejaba solos en el pasillo.

Damon tomo las maletas y yo abrí la puerta que él me indico. Me senté en la cama y me quite la cazadora ya que el calor estaba subiendo. Damon se sentó a mi lado y luego se dejo caer en la cama.

-De verdad no me importa dormir en el sofá-Dijo después de un rato.

-Damon… Jamás dormirías en el sofá o en el suelo… Recuerdas tu problema de espalda?-Le pregunte acostándome a su lado.

-Lo se pero no quiero incomodarte.

-No me incomodas vale? No es que vayamos a hacer algo… Solo vamos a dormir…. Además eres mi esposo-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ojala eso fuera real-Contesto Damon mientras se giraba para poder verme. No había notado lo cerca que estábamos hasta que sentí su respiración-Sé que merezco que me odies… Me equivoque muchas veces contigo pero…-Damon bajo una de sus manos para ponerla sobre mi abdomen-Creo que nuestro bebe es una señal de que aun hay esperanza para nosotros- oh por dios! En donde se supone que están esas personas que siempre arruinan el mejor momento? Si Damon seguía mirándome de esa forma creo que saltaría sobre él.  
Empecé a respirar descontroladamente sin saber qué hacer, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo aun lograra ponerme nerviosa?

Tal vez él tenía razón, aun había esperanza para nosotros… Pero aun no era el momento-Tal vez… Deberíamos bajar, tu mama nos está esperando-Dije como pude para luego levantarme de la cama. Me di una felicitación mental por haberme resistido al encanto de Damon, no todos los días podía lograr algo así.

Unos minutos después Damon y yo bajábamos, escuchamos las risas que provenían de la parte de atrás y en seguida nos encontramos a mis padres hablando con los de Damon amenamente.

-Cariño! Llegas en el momento indicado-Dijo mi madre extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

-Hola mamá-Dije acercándome para darle un beso y luego acercarme a mi padre-Donde está la abuela?

-Se ha ido a descansar, el viaje la ha dejado muerta-Contesto mi madre con una sonrisa-Damon, que gusto verte de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Gilbert-Saludo Damon cortésmente.

-Bueno… Ahora que están aquí podemos hablar no creen?-Dijo la mamá de Damon mientras él me alcanza una silla.

-Sí, claro que si-Respondió Damon sentándose a mi lado-Verán… Han pasado algunas cosas y… Bueno, lo que sucede es que… Vamos a… Van a ser abuelos-Concluyo Damon.

Anni se quedó mirándonos como si le resultara difícil de entender mientras que Giuseppe sonreía.

-Espera… Abuelos?-Dijo Anni después de un interminable silencio.

-Si mamá, Elena está embarazada-Respondió Damon. Giuseppe se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la mía para darme un abrazo.

-Vaya noticia nos han dado! Jamás espere esto sin embargo no saben lo feliz que me hacen!-Dijo Giuseppe, pero la felicidad de mi "suegro" no era igual a la de Anni ya que ella aun permanecía en su silla sin una sola expresión en el rostro. Sentí pánico… No sabía si quedarme en mi lugar o salir corriendo. Damon se acercó a su mamá y la toco en el hombro, ella sonrió y se levantó a abrazar a su hijo.

-Es una excelente noticia Elena-Dijo simplemente Anni-Oh creo que voy a traer algo para celebrar.

-Creo que iré a ayudarla-Dije unos segundos después de que Anni nos abandonara.

-Quieres ayuda?-Pregunte acercándome lentamente a ella.

-Claro-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Puedo… Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea.

-No te ha caigo bien eso de que esté embarazada verdad?

Anni se giró y se quedó mirándome un momento-Elena… El que me digan que voy a ser abuela me hace muy feliz, en serio… Lo que sucede es que no logro entender nada… Hace unos meses Damon se casaría con Katherine y ahora me dicen que estas embarazada… Como paso?

-Fue… Bueno, Damon y yo…-No sabía que decir! Como le explicas esto a alguien?

-Mira Elena, sabes que te quiero y mucho y este bebe será recibido con todo el amor que podamos dar sin embargo… Me preocupa en qué tipo de relación están ustedes dos… No puedes traer un hijo a este desorden en el que ustedes están ahora. Creo que deben arreglar lo que está pasando porque estoy segura que no son exactamente una pareja… O sí?

-No, no lo somos… Pero Damon y yo queremos lo mejor para él bebe, por eso les hemos contado esto… Porque queremos hacer lo correcto-Respondí mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

Anni se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que no dude en corresponder-No hay nada que me haga más feliz que esta noticia… Ser abuela! Que emoción! Sin embargo no quiero que mi hijo y tu salgan lastimados…

…

Después de la celebración que hicimos por la nueva noticia salimos a caminar junto con Jenna y Ric. Mis padres se habían llevado muy bien con los de Damon así que básicamente nos habían dejado en el olvido. Por otro lado la pareja de enamorados estaban tan concentrados en la boca del otro que ni tenia caso hablarles así que…. Básicamente solo estábamos Damon y yo.

-Bueno, no ha sido tan malo verdad?-Dijo Damon después de que camináramos unos minutos.

-No… Me preocupe en vano… Sin embargo tu mamá esta algo inquieta por lo que será nuestra relación-Conteste desviando de vez en cuando la mirada.

-Sí, supongo que eso no la deja tranquila… Pero ya sabes, seré lo que quieras que sea-Dijo Damon levantando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado. Cuando hacia eso tenía que llenarme de toda mi fuerza de voluntad e inventar un plan.

-Pues… Ahora lo único que deseo es que me alcances-Dije de forma… Coqueta? Mientras me quitaba los zapatos para meter los pies al agua que se deslizaba suavemente por la arena.

-Estas segura? Los dos sabemos que soy muy bueno corriendo-Contesto Damon dejando sus zapatos a un lado.

Sonreí mientras me metía un poco más al agua, el me seguía muy despacio… Dejándome disfrutar de lo refrescante que se sentía el agua.

-Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a la playa?-Le pregunto girándome un poco.

-Claro que si… La noche que llegamos me hiciste meterme al mar…

_Algunos años atrás… _

_-Vamos Damon, muero por meterme al mar-Dijo Elena mientras corría por la playa._

_-Cariño, ya es muy tarde… Nunca te ha dicho tu mamá que no te metas al mar de noche?-Respondió Damon._

_-Si… Y también me dijo que no viniera a este viaje ya que tendría finales la otra semana y mírame-Respondió Elena mientras desabrochaba su pantalón para quitárselo._

_Damon observaba a la chica desvestirse lentamente, se decía a si mismo que dejara de verla o pronto saltaría sobre ella. Cuando quedo completamente desnuda se giró a verlo un momento y luego se metió al agua. Damon empezó a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo y luego se acercó a ella. Se metieron hasta donde el agua le tapaba la mitad de torso y luego Elena enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Damon._

_-Que paso con eso de no meterse al mar de noche?-Susurro Elena en el oído de Damon._

_-No quería dejarte sola… Solo estaba siendo cortes-Respondió Damon mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica. Ella sonrió y empezó a dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su boca. _

-Extraño esos momentos…-Dije sin pensar. Como era que eso se había escapado de mi boca?

-Yo igual-Dijo Damon tomando mi mano.

Y aquí lo tiene… Una vez más Damon mirándome de esa forma a la que nadie se puede resistir… Me pregunto si será consiente de lo que hace? Él le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano y yo baje la vista a sus labios… Puertas del paraíso! Esos labios que una vez que los probabas no podías abandonarlos… Como podía seguir negándome a ellos?  
Deje a un lado mi subconsciente que me recordaba constantemente lo que Damon me había hecho y me acerque a Damon para poder besarlo… Besarlo como había hecho tantas veces…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chias!**

**Que pena la tardanza... Voy un poco lento con los capítulos porque he estado haciendo algunas cosas que me han impedido dedicarme a las historias... Tranquilas, voy a dedicarme totalmente a las historias en cuanto termine mis cosas.**

**Por ahora... Les traigo un nuevo capitulo... Espero lo disfruten.**

**Un agrazo grande a todas y gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**"Vamos a ir lento" **

La brisa de la mañana entraba por la ventana haciéndome sentir un poco más fresca. Había tenido que levantarme ya que estar en la cama empezaba a asfixiarme, el calor se estaba volviendo casi insoportable.

-No puedes dormir?-Pregunto Damon a mi espalda.

-No mucho, creo que en cualquier momento saltare al mar-Respondí sin darme la vuelta. Pude oír la suave risa de Damon y sonríe ante eso. Se acercó un poco más y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Podríamos hablar sobre lo de ayer?-Pregunto Damon. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra mi hombro.

Me gire lentamente para poder verlo, sus ojos azules era un inquietante océano lleno de preguntas, claro… Tenía preguntas pero ni si quiera yo sabía que responder… Hablar sobre el beso de ayer? El beso interrumpido de ayer? El beso interrumpido por Jenna de ayer? Que podía decir? Que esperaba que no se apareciera nadie para poder revivir el viaje a la playa de hace unos años?

-Claro…-Respondí no muy segura de querer responderle sus preguntas-Que quieres que te diga?

-No lo sé, quiero saber si no te arrepentiste porque desde ayer has estado evitando el tema… Te arrepientes?-Pregunto Damon acariciando mi mejilla.

-Claro que no, si lo hice es porque estaba completamente segura de que quería hacerlo… Es solo que…-Dude sin saber cómo explicarle.

-Qué?

-Es solo que deseaba… Deseaba que nadie nos interrumpiera, quería seguir adelante… Quería revivir los momentos en los que era completamente feliz contigo-Confesé preguntándome si podría haberle agregado algo más.

Damon permaneció en silencio unos breves segundos… Segundos que parecieron eternos haciéndome pensar que tal vez debí mantener mi boca cerrada.

-Sabes… Lo que yo deseo es que seas feliz. Quiero que seas feliz y no quiero presionarte en nada porque todo ha cambiado y ahora solo importas tú y él bebe-Respondió Damon pasándose una y otra vez la mano por el pelo.

Sonreí internamente, aquello de que solo importaba él bebe y yo me hacía sentir muy importante.  
Lo que había pasado con Damon no lo podría olvidar, el dolor y la angustia que pase cuando rompí con él jamás saldría de mi corazón… Sin embargo podía hacerla a un lado, darle espacio a las cosas que me hacían feliz… Darle espacio a mi tranquilidad y ahora… Lo que me hacía feliz y me mantenía tranquila era Damon. Él había vuelto a mi vida y se había metido a ella sin permiso, y ahora… Podía entender que todo debió ser así siempre… Siempre debimos estar juntos y aunque por cosas del destino nos separábamos ahora nuestro bebe nos daba la oportunidad de seguir adelante pero aún más importante… Nos daba la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y el cerro sus ojos, uní muy labios a los de él y suavemente empecé a besarlo deseando que jamás nos separáramos.

.

.

.

.

.

El reflejo que muestra el espejo me hace sonreír… Mi vientre ha crecido un poco… Se ve tan tierno.

-Elena?-Dice Jenna al otro lado de la puerta, acomodo rápidamente mi vestido para abrirle a Jenna.

-Hola-Digo sonriendo.

-Hola… Quería saber si vas a salir hoy-Me pregunto Jenna mientras pasa delicadamente su mano por mi abdomen. Desde que ha crecido un poco todo el mudo parece obsesionado con él.

-Sí, voy a verme con mi mamá en el central park.

-Y… Damon?

-Qué pasa con él?

-Ya sabes, no te hagas la tonta conmigo… Ustedes han estado especialmente cercanos desde el viaje a la playa… Debo suponer que el beso interrumpido los dejo con ganas de más?

-Jenna!-Grite indignada mientras le daba la espalda… Que Jenna me recordara ese momento lo único que me hizo fue desear que ella jamás hubiese llegado…

_Dos semanas atrás… Viaje a la playa._

_-Extraño esos momentos…-Dijo Elena preguntándose como era que eso había salido de su boca._

_-Yo igual-Respondió Damon tomando delicadamente la mano de Elena._

_Elena se dejó enganchar a los ojos de Damon, no lograba comprender como era que él la lograba poner tan nerviosa… Bajo lentamente la vista a los labios del chico y el increíble deseo se incremente haciéndola querer devorar aquellos labios que tanto la tentaban._

_La joven no podía seguir negándose a lo que sentía así que dejando a un lado los prejuicios se acercó a Damon para besarlo, disfrutando de aquel elixir que sus labios tenían._

_Sacudida por el desorden que ahora eran sus hormonas, se dejó llevar usando sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Damon y subir lentamente su camiseta. El chico no parecía molesto por lo que Elena hacia… Es más, la estaba ayudando a quitarse su camiseta levantando los brazos._

_-Hey chicos!-Grito Jenna a lo lejos interrumpiendo totalmente el momento y haciendo reaccionar a Elena._

-Vamos! Por qué no me cuentas? Si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pasando jamás habría interrumpido!-Dijo Jenna mientras me hacía unos tiernos pucheros.

-Por qué no hay nada que contar… Solo que bese a Damon y por poco lo desnudo en el mar-Respondí entre apenada y molesta.

-Y que paso después? Lo digo porque durmieron juntos… No me digas que solo "durmieron".

-Nada Jenna, que crees que iba a pasar… Solo subimos a la habitación y nos acostamos. La verdad es que aquella noche no dormí nada, le daba la espalda a Damon pero deseaba meterme en sus brazos y no salir nunca de ahí.

-Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque… No sé, supongo que logre controlarme-Le dije a Jenna mientras me acercaba a mi cama.

-No has dejado de quererlo ni un solo día -Respondió Jenna sentándose a mi lado.

-No… A veces creo que estoy bajo un terrible embrujo porque no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza-Respondí pasándome la mano por mi abdomen-Por ahora… Vamos lento, lo estamos intentando…

-Si eso te hace feliz…

-Si, por eso lo hago… Porque me hace feliz estar junto a él, por eso lo quiero intentar.

De pronto el timbre sonó interrumpiendo temporalmente mi charla con Jenna, digo temporal porque Jenna no me dejaría huir tan fácilmente.

-Yo voy…-Contesto Jenna y luego abandono mi habitación. Termine de arreglar mi cabello y luego me puse un suéter… Estamos a mitad de otoño por lo que el clima estaba un tanto frio.

Tome mi bolso y luego baje para irme a encontrar con mi madre. Pude ver en la sala a Jenna con Ric por lo que supuse que no se darían cuenta que ya me iba.

-Nos vemos luego…-Dijo tomando mis llaves, ellos no respondieron lo que me causo mucha gracia.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ha sido fabuloso verte-Dije mientras acompañaba a mi madre a su auto. Eran un poco más de las 5:30 pm.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa?-Pregunto mi madre a unos cuantos pasos de su auto.

-Claro que no, tienes un viaje largo para llegar a casa, además… Damon está por salir del trabajo así que…-Trate de explicarle a mi madre sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-Oh… No te preocupes, lo he entendido… Salúdalo de mi parte-Respondió mi madre con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ok mamá, se lo diré… Maneja con cuidado-Dije para luego abrazarla. Ella subió a su auto y arranco dejándome sola en la acera.

Varios minutos después estaba esperando a Damon en el primer piso del edificio. Ya le habían informado que lo estaba buscando así que no tardaría en bajar.

-Hola-Dijo Damon en cuanto me vio. Mis ojos viajaron por todo su cuerpo antes de poder responderle algo.

-Hola-Respondí segundos después-Estas listo?

-Sí, claro que si-Respondió el acercándose rápidamente. Inclino su cabeza un poco para besarme y luego paso cariñosamente su mano por mi abdomen.

-Y… Que vamos a hacer?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Pues… Iremos por ahí-Respondió Damon posando su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

Caminamos por las calles que empezaban a oscurecerse ya que, Damon aseguro que no iríamos muy lejos así que no necesitaríamos el auto. Pronto llegamos a un cinema donde había una enorme fila.

-Veremos una película-Asegure mientras nos formábamos.

-Sí, sé que no es muy novedoso pero… Creí que si vamos a intentarlo podemos continuar donde nos quedamos-Respondió Damon aparentemente apenado. Acaricie su mejilla y luego sonreí.

-Me encanta… Hace mucho no voy a cine.

Algunos minutos después llegamos a la taquilla, Damon compro las entradas de lo que parecía una película de comedia, algo de acción… Y podría haber romance. Nos acercamos a la confitería y Damon pidió un enorme balde de palomitas de maíz mientras yo servía las bebidas.

-Con mucha mantequilla-Dijo Damon acercándome el balde de palomitas, sonreí y tome algunas palomitas que me lleve a la boca en seguida. Caminamos a la sala del cinema y luego buscamos nuestros asientos.  
Una pareja en la fila de adelante se besaba sin importarles quedarse sin respiración… No podía quitarles la vista de encima cuando Damon se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme algo.

-Deberíamos enseñarles como se hace…-Dijo Damon provocando que me riera un poco.

-Si, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo-Respondí girándome un poco para poder verlo. Acerque mis labios a los de él, Damon entreabrió la boca y yo pude introducir mi lengua. Era extraño pero cada vez que tocaba los labios de Damon sentía que algo subía desde la punta de mis pies y llegaba al último de mis cabellos. Era algo electrizante que te hacia querer sentir más, además de que le daba vida propia a mis manos haciéndolas querer recorrer el cuerpo de aquel chico.

-Perdón-Dijo un hombre que intentaba pasar, me sonroje tanto que creo que podía iluminar todo el cinema.

Poco después la película comenzó, Damon se acomodó en su asiento y yo respire tranquila mientras bajaba la combustión instantánea que Damon había provocado.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Damon deteniendo el auto frente a la casa de Jenna.

-Gracias por traerme-Respondí recostando la cabeza en el asiento mientras la giraba un poco para ver a Damon.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-Respondió el copiando mi postura.

Me acerque para besarlo y de paso despedirme de él… Pero ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación electrizante que me hace perder el juicio. Lo bueno es que era un poco tarde así que nadie estaba por las calles a esta hora, así que, en un rápido y alocado movimiento me pase al asiento de Damon sentándome en sus piernas mientras lo seguía besando. El acariciaba mi espalda mientras mis manos viajaban por el cuello de Damon. Empecé a bajar una de mis manos para introducirla bajo su camisa, Damon dejo escapar un gemido mientras mis fríos dedos tocaban su abdomen. No sé lo que me ocurría o de donde provenida este incesante deseo por estar con Damon pero me encanta… Me encantaba tanto que no me importaba nada.  
Damon me observaba mientras mis dedos desabrochaban su cinturón y bajaban el cierre de su pantalón, levante la vista y le sonreí para luego volverlo a besar.

Mientras nos besábamos Damon bajo sus manos para meter sus pulgares en mi ropa interior, tan lento y suave que lo único que provocaba era que el deseo creciera más.  
Empecé a besarlo en el cuello provocando que él se impacientara, así que en un rápido movimiento rompió mi ropa interior para luego dejarla a un lado. Sonreí ante eso y luego me levante un poco. Damon se acomodó y luego nos hicimos una vez más solo uno.  
Me movía sobre el lentamente, disfrutando del momento mientras deseaba que esto nunca terminara…

Nos besábamos suavemente deleitándonos con los labios del otro, era tan increíble tener esos labios de nuevo, probarlos una vez más y no dejarlos escapar nunca. Un rato después ambos llegamos al momento culminante, Damon me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Debería entrar ya…-Dije deseando no hacerlo.

-O… Podrías irte a vivir conmigo…-Dijo Damon unos minutos después. Sé que decir aquello le costó demasiado por el tono de voz que uso. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo y clavo sus ojos en los míos-Lo digo en serio. Quiero que vivas conmigo.

Vivir con el… Eso era un gran paso… No sabía que contestar, no estaba segura pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Damon así que como única medida lo volví a besar para luego bajarme de sus piernas.

-Llámame cuando llegues-Le dije sintiendo totalmente mal al ver la cara de decepción que tenía. Abrí la puerta del auto y puse un pie afuera, me lo pensé un segundo y luego respire hondo-No dije que no…

Damon miro al frente y sonrió de medio lado, sonrisa que no me convenció en absoluto-Pero tampoco que sí.

-Damon… Vamos a ir lento vale… No dije si pero tampoco dije no… Quiero hacerlo pero… Aun no es el momento-Respondí mientras Damon seguía sin verme-Pasa una linda noche y… Hablamos mañana.

Salí del auto y camine hasta la puerta, metí las llaves en la puerta y cuando entre a casa Damon arranco. Cerré suavemente y deje mi bolso sobre la mesa de bienvenida.

-Elena?-Dijo Jenna y luego salió a mi encuentro-Hola, que tal todo?

-Genial-Respondí quitándome mi abrigo.

-Qué bueno… Eh… Te están buscando-Dijo mi tía un poco incomoda.

-Quien?

-Está en la sala.

Camine hacia la sala y vi a aquel joven que hace varios meses no veía, aquel joven capaz de decirme la verdad, aquel joven que no le importo hacer quedar mal a su hermana para que yo no siguiera engañada, aquel joven que fue mi amigo…

-Kol…-Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Señoritas!**

**He vuelto... Casi no logro volver a esta historia pero ayer me vino la inspiración mientras escribía el capítulo 6 de "Siguiendo el camino". Creo que esto se debe a que estoy en vacaciones de semana santa, no sé si en sus países exista esa semana pero aquí... Menos mal nos dan una semana libre. Así que esta semana va a estar dedicada a escribir, retomar mis historias y quien sabe... Tal vez me anime a subir una nueva idea que ha estado rondando mi cabeza.**

**Bueno basta de tanto bla bla bla... Vamos al punto. Cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo se me ocurrió el final... Y pues creo que si le sigo exprimiendo más a esta historia la voy a dañar por lo que supongo que para que el final llegue faltan máximo como 3 capítulos.**

**Espero les guste y bueno... Espero sus mensajes, siempre es genial entrar a mi correo y tener notificaciones de lo que ustedes comentan.**

**No siendo más... Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**"Apartamento 503"**

El impacto de ver a Kol no fue tan malo, es decir… Verlo de nuevo en cierta forma me alegraba porque era mi amigo y el que tuviera una hermana que me odiaba no significaba que yo lo odiara a él. El chico me abrazo en cuanto me vio y yo respondí a aquel abrazo, pero luego… Bueno luego me vio con más detenimiento y noto mí abultado vientre.  
Al principio sonrió como si le pareciera una broma y luego puso cara de circunstancia sin saber que decir.  
Las simples palabras "Estas embarazada" salieron de su boca como si eso no fuera evidente. Era claro que no espera eso y bueno… Para mí fue un poco incómodo ya que me miraba como si hubiese cometido algo muy malo que no tenía perdón.  
Así que básicamente después de algunos minutos de silencio Kol se despidió y salió corriendo de casa.

Desde aquel día no sabía nada de Kol… Y ya habían pasado 5 meses por lo que era un poco preocupante.  
Por mi parte, bueno… Mi bebe y yo estábamos increíble… Damon por otro lado no se había despegado de mí ni un solo momento por lo que hoy cuando fuéramos a almorzar le diría que ya que faltaba medio mes para que naciera nuestro bebe me iría a vivir con él.  
Me levante de la cama y fui a bañarme, cuando al agua tibia tocó mi vientre mi pequeña dio un salto mostrando que el agua tibia le gustaba. Hace varios meses nos habían dicho que era una niña pero aun no decidíamos que nombre escoger… Damon había dicho que en cuanto la viera sabría cómo se llamaría pero yo pensaba en hacer una lista para decidir cuál nombre me gustaba más… Jamás pensé que elegir el nombre de tu hija sería tan complicado, es decir, debo escoger un nombre que me guste pero que en algunos años mi hija no quiera cambiarse… Entonces pensar en el nombre Samantha me gustaba pero luego me daba cuenta que tal vez a ella no le gustaría… Así que tenía una larga lista de nombres sin escoger aun.  
Me cambie rápidamente y me arregle el pelo como pude, mientras hacía eso el olor a dulce de mora llego a mi habitación haciendo que un increíble deseo de probarlo naciera en mí.

-Dime que has preparado mucho dulce de mora-Le dije a Jenna en cuanto entre a la cocina.

-Sí, Ric y yo nos iremos de campo hoy-Respondió Jenna ofreciéndome un poco-Te he dejado un poco en la nevera junto con la comida… Aunque supongo que te quedaras con Damon esta noche.

Posiblemente eso pasara… Había olvidado decirles que ahora pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo en el apartamento de Damon, el cual ya tenía una habitación preparada para nuestra hermosa hija.

-Si… Supongo que si-Respondió llenándome la boca con el postre-Por cierto, lo he estado pensando y dándole vueltas a todo… Y creo que sería buena idea irme a… Vivir con él.

Jenna se dio la vuelta y me miro un momento, luego sonrió y se acercó a darme un abrazo-Cariño si es lo que quieres hazlo… Más formal no puede ser su relación.

Mi relación con Damon… Bueno, nunca habíamos dicho que "somos algo" formalmente pero… Pasábamos todo el tiempo junto, nos besamos a cada rato, tendríamos un bebe y… Nos iríamos a vivir juntos… Eso nos hacía algo no?

-Si Jenna, imagino que si-Respondió no muy convencida.

Jenna lo noto y antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy-Conteste levantándome de mi silla.

Camine por el pasillo sabiendo que Jenna aún me miraba, abrí la puerta y me quede totalmente paralizada.

-Elena… Así que es verdad que estas embarazada-Dijo aquella chica sonriendo cínicamente. Yo apenas si lograba respirar-Estás sola?-Pregunto y yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.  
Ella saco un arma y apunto directamente a mi vientre-Di que vas a salir.

-Ya… Ya regreso-Dije como pude mientras el miedo me consumía.  
Katherine sonrió y haciéndome una seña me indico el camino hacia el auto que estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

…

-Y cuándo volverán?-Pregunto Damon mirando a Ric.

-En tres días, he conseguido un permiso y Jenna está muy entusiasmada con el viaje-Respondió Ric-Piensas salir con Elena?

-Sí, bueno… Si ella quiere, últimamente se cansa muy rápido así que ella decide que hacer-Respondió Damon sonriendo.

-Imagino… Y aún no han decidido un nombre?

-No, bueno… Me gusta el nombre Sophie… Pero no se lo he dicho a Elena.

-Es un lindo nombre… Sophie Salvatore Gilbert… Sí, creo que le queda bien-Respondió Ric sonriendo-Bueno, creo que debo irme… Jenna odia que la hagan esperar.

Damon se despidió con una sonrisa y luego guardo algunos manuscritos que tenía pendientes. Cuando se puso su chaqueta su teléfono sonó…. Era Elena.

-Hola hermosa, estaba por salir-Contesto Damon.

-Oh que tierno, menos mal porque creo que estoy loca por verte-Contesto una mujer al otro lado.

-Con quien hablo?-Pregunto Damon confundido al no reconocer la voz.

-Ya te olvidaste de mí? Bueno entiendo que la paternidad ocupe todo tu mundo pero por Dios… Como no me recuerdas?-Dijo la chica para luego reírse.

Aquella risa fue suficiente para Damon-Que haces con el teléfono de Elena?

-Veras, Elena y yo estamos pasando tiempo de calidad… Recuperando nuestra amistad perdida y decidiendo que nombre ponerle a la pequeña-Respondió Katherine.

-Déjala tranquila-Respondió Damon tratando de fingir tranquilidad.

-No lo creo… Tengo otra cosa en mente… Solo te llamaba para decirte que no esperes a Elena esta noche… Tengo cosas que discutir con ella.

-Katherine… Que es lo que quieres? Dime! Pídeme cualquier cosa pero déjala tranquila-Respondió Damon.

-Que es lo que quiero? Pedirte cualquier cosa? De ti ya no quiero nada Damon, pero Elena y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes… Tranquilo, te la devolveré mañana-Dijo Katherine para luego cortar la llamada.

…

-Que vas a hacer conmigo?-pregunte cuando ella me devolvió mi teléfono.

-Aun no estoy segura… Arruinaste mi boda y la posibilidad de tener la fortuna Salvatore… Dime, tu qué harías?-Pregunto Katherine acercándose.

-Nada Katherine, no tengo la cabeza tan dañada como tú-Respondí tratando de levantarme.

Ella sonrió y me dio la espalda mientras llevaba sus brazos cruzados. Suspire pesadamente cuando sentí como mi bebe se movía, en otras circunstancias ese gesto me habría hecho sonreír pero ahora tenía tanto miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Katherine… Miedo de perder a mi bebe…

-Cuantos meses tienes?-Pregunto de repente Katherine mientras seguía dándome la espalda.

-Para que quieres saberlo?

-Quiero saber si fue antes o después de mi fallida boda-Dijo ella mirándome.

La mire por un momento y percibí algo en sus ojos, algo que hubiese jurado era odio pero… Había algo más, era como si le dolería la posible respuesta.

-Antes o después?-Volvió a preguntar.

Permanecí callada ya que algo en mi interior me decía que la respuesta le dolería mucho, pero creo que el no obtener una respuesta la enfado.

-Vas a decirme a las buenas o a las malas?-Pregunto mientras me apuntaba con su arma.

-Antes-Respondí mientras miraba al suelo.

-Antes que?

-Antes de la boda-Respondí mirándola.

-Cuanto es antes?

-El día anterior-Dije sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. Ella bajo el arma y note como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Él nunca me quiso verdad-Dijo ella pero fue más para sí misma.

El horrible silencio se apodero de nosotras, Katherine permanecía inmóvil con el arma en una mano y la otra mano en su boca. Que podía decirle? Que lo sentía? Que no debí acostarme con Damon? Que lo lamentaba? No podía, estaría mintiendo… Porque ahora por esa noche y aquel extraño arrebato estaba esperando a mi hermosa bebe.

-Damon está muy entusiasmado con él bebe?-Pregunto de repente.

-Sí, imagino que si-Respondí sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Creo que… Ya decidí que hacer contigo…-Respondió cruzándose de brazos recobrando aquella sonrisa cínica-El que Damon te pierda va a ser muy duro… Y estando embaraza seguro que es de algo que no se recupera.

Me quede callada, procesando lo que acaba de decir aquella chica…. Perder mi vida, era algo difícil de aceptar… Pero perderla sabiendo que mi pequeña la perdería conmigo… Eso era difícil de aceptar.

…

Damon llamo a su padre sabiendo que él podría ayudarlo, sabiendo que él le daría solución a esto.

-Pero que te ha dicho?-Pregunto Giuseppe guardando la tranquilidad.

-Nada, lo que ya te dije… Necesito encontrarla, Katherine puede hacerle mucho daño a Elena-Respondió el joven con nerviosismo.

-Cálmate, las vamos a encontrar… Voy a llamar a un par de amigos y en un parpadeo sabremos donde están-Respondió Giuseppe mientras se acercaba a su agenda para buscar los números-Debes calmarte hijo, sé que es algo difícil pero debes estar tranquilo… Por Elena y por tu hija.

-Lo se papá, eso trato-respondió Damon mientras se subía al auto de su padre.

…

-Como supiste donde estaba-Pregunte aunque sabía perfectamente quien se lo había dicho.

-Kol… Por supuesto… No sabes de lo que es capaz un hombre con el corazón roto-Explico Katherine. La mire sin comprender y ella alzo una de sus cejas-No sabias que le gustabas a Kol? Te busco por todas partes y cuando por fin te encontré descubrió que tenías una enorme barriga… No hay que ser un genio para saber que es de Damon así que… Dejándose llevar por el dolor y odio que le nació al descubrir tu embarazo me llamo y… Aquí estamos… En fin, esto se está haciendo demasiado lento y tengo que abordar un vuelo para Tokio en dos horas-Katherine levanto una vez más aquella arma con la que no dejaba de amenazarme.

Siempre me pregunte qué haría en este tipo de situaciones, como actuaria… Pensé que el miedo se apoderaría de mí, que cualquier esperanza de salir de ello sería en vano… Pensé en eso cuando era solo mi vida la que tendría que salvar… Pero ahora no era solo yo, y aunque tenía miedo… Mucho miedo… Tenía que luchar... Así que mientras Katherine me miraba con aquella horrible sonrisa, saque aquella fuerza por vivir y me levante de la silla para caer sobre Katherine.

-Que haces!-Grito Katherine mientras yo trataba de quitarle el arma rogando porque alguna magia misteriosa me ayudara a salir viva-Para ya! Estas loca?

-No Katherine… Y no voy a morir hoy-Entonces se escuchó un disparo, se sintió tan frio que mi piel se puso de gallina mientras que por un instante mi corazón dejo de latir.

…

Damon iba en el asiento del copiloto del auto de su padre mientras miraba por la ventana y apretaba con fuerza su teléfono esperando recibir alguna señal.  
De pronto el teléfono de Giuseppe sonó y Damon lo miro esperando que su padre contestara.

-Diga-Dijo Giuseppe usando aquella voz que transmitía una infinita tranquilidad.

-Las hemos encontrado… Están al norte de NY, un vendedor vio entrar a las chicas a un apartamento y los vecinos aseguran que escucharon un disparo hace unos minutos-Dijo un hombre al otro lado.

-Bien, ya voy en camino-respondió Giuseppe cortando la llamada.

-Que ha sucedido? Las encontraron?-Pregunto Damon con miedo.

-Si hijo, están en una apartamento al norte.

-Genial… Y Elena está bien?-Pregunto Damon un poco más calmado.

Giuseppe miro a su hijo un instante preguntándose si sería buena idea decirle la verdad, suspiro pesadamente y dirigió la vista al frente-Escucha Damon, los vecinos dicen que hace unos minutos escucharon un disparo.

-Qué?

-Mira, no sabemos que ha pasado pero todos mis conocidos ya están allá.

Damon asintió y trago saliva tratando de decirle a su cabeza que Elena estaba bien, que nada malo le había pasado a la chica.

El camino fue silencio y en cuanto su padre detuvo el auto Damon salió de este en busca de Elena. Alrededor del edificio donde estaban las chicas había varias patrullas y una ambulancia. Él camino entre la gente y entro al edificio.

-El paso no es permitido-Dijo un hombre alto cerrándole el paso a Damon.

-Déjelo pasar, es el novio de la chica embarazada-Dijo Giuseppe apareciendo al lado de Damon.

Aquel hombre alto asintió y se quitó de en medio, Damon siguió su camino y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Del apartamento 503 salían varias personas y cuando el chico entro, vio a Elena en una silla dándole la espalda. Se acercó lentamente a ella y vio que su ropa estaba totalmente ensangrentada.

-Estas… Tu… Estas...-Dijo Damon totalmente aterrado.

Elena lo miro y con una cálida sonrisa lo tranquilizo-No es mía…-respondió la chica.

-Donde esta ella?-Pregunto Damon arrodillándose al lado de Elena mientras besaba aquel abultado vientre que respondió tan pronto como Damon hablo.

-Se la llevaron hace poco…-respondió Elena.

-Están bien?-Pregunto Damon refiriéndose a Elena y a la bebe.

-Sí, un paramédico vino a revisarme y ha dicho que estamos bien-respondió Elena poniendo su mano sobre la de Damon.

-Tenia tanto miedo de perderte-Susurro Damon y una pequeña lágrima se le escapo.

-No ha pasado nada, ahora todo está bien-respondió Elena acariciando el cabello del chico mientras el ocultaba el rostro en las piernas de ella.

-Elena! Estas bien?-Pregunto Giuseppe.

-Sí, estamos bien-respondió Elena girándose para ver al hombre.

-Vamos chicos, es mejor que salgamos de aquí-Dijo Giuseppe poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Damon.

El chico se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, luego extendió una mano para ayudar a levantar a Elena y cuando ella quedo en pie se llevó una mano el vientre mientras miraba como sus pantalones se iban mojando rápidamente.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Damon al ver la reacción de la chica.

-He roto fuente-Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!**

**12:69 am en mi país... Cuando duermes hasta tarde el acostarte temprano es casi imposible por lo que decidí subir el capítulo hoy... Pensaba dejarlo para la otra semana pero neeee... Mejor lo subo hoy :)**

**Espero les guste y bueno... Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**"Sophie"**

Damon mecía suavemente a su pequeña bebe al lado de la ventana por donde entraban algunos rayos de sol avisando que era un nuevo día.

-Has hecho sufrir mucho a mamá-Dijo Damon mirando a la niña que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

Elena abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Damon mirando a su pequeña como si fuera la cosita más maravillosa que había visto. Intento moverse pero sintió un terrible dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen, entonces en ese momento vino a su mente todo lo que había pasado el día anterior…

**"_Varias horas atrás…. Parte 1"_**

_-Cómo? Ahora?-Pregunto Damon aterrado-Papá llama una ambulancia!_

_-Una ambulancia! Si una ambulancia!-Respondió Giuseppe perdiendo toda la calma que siempre tenía._

_-Quieres algo? Tal vez tengas frio… Ponte mi chaqueta-Dijo Damon ofreciéndome su chaqueta. Estaba realmente asustado y si fuera otra situación me habría reído._

_-Damon cálmate…-Dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_-La ambulancia nos está esperando!-Grito Giuseppe… Vaya era genial que al momento del parto estuviera acompañada de dos personas tan nerviosas…_

_-Elena ha llegado la ambulancia debes estar calmada, vale-Me dijo Damon. Sonreí tratando de ocultar mi risa… Los que se tenían que calmar eran él y su padre. Empecé a caminar y cada uno me tomo de un brazo… Me sentía un poco tonta mientras la gente nos observaba… Damon llevándome de un lado y Giuseppe guiándome al otro._

_-Damon… No tenemos mi maleta, no tenemos nada… Ni siquiera mis papeles-Le dije mientras me subían a la ambulancia._

_-Yo iré por eso… Ustedes vayan al hospital-Dijo Giuseppe al ver la cara que su hijo hacia…. Algo así como "Yo no me quiero perder nada"._

_-Gracias papá-Respondió Damon antes de subirse a la ambulancia conmigo._

_Por el camino el paramédico me hizo varias preguntas y tomo mis signos vitales... El camino al hospital iba bien hasta que el tráfico de NY hizo su maravillosa entrada. Por más que sonara la sirena de la ambulancia los autos no se movían… Después de varios minutos atascados empecé a sentir un dolor en la parte baja… Tal vez era el estrés de estar ahí o era este dolor las famosas contracciones… No lo sé, pero sin duda era un dolor horrible._

_-Estas bien?-Pregunto Damon cuando le apreté la mano._

_Yo asentí ligeramente y el paramédico adivino lo que era… Había empezado todo._

-Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Damon al darse cuenta que Elena había despertado.

-Bien… Aunque me duele un poco-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa-Como esta Sophie?

-Perfecta! Y tiene unos pulmones que no te imaginas-Respondió Damon acercándose a la chica para que viera la pequeña.

-Es hermosa…-Susurro Elena mientras sostenía a su bebe entre sus brazos-Y en donde están todos?

-Jenna y Ric han ido a traerte un poco de ropa, tus papas se han ido con los míos a comer algo-Respondió Damon sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Y ya vieron a Sophie?

-Sí, es más… Los he tenido que obligar a irse porque no me habían dejado ni un solo momento con Sophie… Están encantados con ella.

-Quien no lo estaría? Es la niña más hermosa que jamás se haya visto-Respondió Elena pasando que delicadeza sus dedos por la mejilla de la niña.

-Es tan hermosa como su mamá-Respondió Damon sonriendo y luego se acercó a Elena para besarla en la frente…

**"_Varias horas atrás… Parte 2"_**

_Poco después… o debería decir mucho tiempo después, llegamos al hospital, para ese momento las contracciones eran más seguidas y el dolor se sentía más intenso. Damon contaba cada cuando eran y que tanto se demoraban mientras yo le apretaba la mano fuertemente… Creo que aquella calma que tenía se me había desvanecido porque ahora quería gritar y pedirle ayuda a cada persona que pasaba por mi lado con una bata._

_Me sentaron en una silla de ruedas, una enfermera empujaba de ella mientras otra iba llenado una forma con los datos que le daba Damon. Estábamos a punto de entrar a una habitación mientras otra contracción llego… Y de una horrible forma… Busque el brazo de Damon y lo apreté con fuerza._

_-Damon…!-Dije poniendo los pies en el suelo negándome a que la silla avanzara-Espera… No podemos tener una hija sin tener un nombre… No puede nacer sin un nombre-Damon sonrió y se arrodillo para poner mis pies de nuevo en su lugar._

_-Ya tiene un nombre-Susurro Damon. Lo mire confundida… Que parte de esta historia me había perdido? Se supone que nuestra hija no tenía nombre… Como era que mágicamente lo tenía?-Sé que no hemos hablado de esto pero… Tengo un nombre en mente._

_-Señor por favor, debemos atenderla-Dijo una enfermera._

_-No, no, no espere!-Dije mirando a la chica un segundo-Cual nombre?_

_-Pues… No sé si te guste… Podemos buscar otro… Pero a mí me gusta… Sophie._

_-Sophie…-Dijo pensando en ese nombre… _

_-Si no te gusta podemos buscar otro-Se apresuró a decir Damon al ver que yo no decía nada._

_-No, Sophie es perfecto… Más que perfecto, es el indicado-Respondí para luego acercarme y besar aquellos labios que me volvían loca… La enfermera empezó a empujar la silla y yo entrelace mi mano con la de Damon-Debes avisarle a mis padres y a Jenna-Fue lo último que le dije antes de que me entraran a la habitación donde me prepararían. Me gire un poco para ver como Damon se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta ya que a él no lo dejaban ingresar…_

-Oh es mi turno! Tú ya la has tenido por mucho tiempo-Le dijo Jenna a Miranda quien tenía a Sophie en sus brazos.

-Tú eres muy torpe… Y si la dejas caer?-Respondió Miranda negándose a separarse de la niña.

-Claro que no! Damon!-Dijo Jenna mirando al chico con ojos de súplica.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió-Solo no la dejes caer-Respondió mientras Miranda le entregaba la beba a Jenna.

-Es tan hermosa que a veces dudo que sea hija de ustedes-Comento Jenna haciendo reír a todos-Sí que eres una bebe hermosa!

Elena sonreía desde la cama mientras Damon la ayudaba a vestir. Había pasado una semana y por fin la dejarían irse a casa.

-Ya tienen todo listo?-pregunto Jenna cuando Elena se puso en pie apoyándose de Damon.

-Sí, solo falta recoger el alta firmada-Respondió Elena.

-Bien, yo pido llevar a Sophie…

-Pero si la vas a ver todos los días-Respondió Damon sonriendo.

Jenna miro a Elena y ella asintió-Ven Miranda, creo que ellos deben tener un momento a solas-Dijo Jenna saliendo de la habitación junto a su hermana.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Damon confundido.

-Bueno… El día que paso todo esto de Katherine te iba a decir que… Lo había pensado con calma y… Quería irme a vivir contigo-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa tímida.

**"_Varias horas atrás… Parte 3"_**

_Bien… Ser primeriza no es tan bueno… El médico me había venido a revisar y a decirme que esto tardaría un largo rato, que podía ir a caminar por el hospital para acelerar el proceso. Yo no quería caminar, yo no quería que esto tardara… Quería ver a mi hija ya y quería dejar de sentir este dolor tan terrible._

_-Bueno, podemos ir a caminar por ahí…-Dijo Damon en cuanto el medico nos dejó solos-No hay prisa preciosa, con tal de que todo salga bien._

_-Lo se…-Respondí tomando la mano que Damon me ofrecía._

_-Si quieres vamos a saludar a tus papas, hace unos minutos llegaron._

_-Oh sí! Eso me encantaría…-Respondí animándome un poco más-Hablaste con Jenna?_

_-Sí, Ric y ella vienen en camino._

_-Les contaste todo?-Pregunte refiriéndome a lo que había pasado con Katherine._

_-Mmm… Más o menos… Pero seguro Jenna viene carga de preguntas-Respondió Damon mientras empujaba una puerta para que yo pasara._

_Torcí la boca, no me apetecía hablar de ello pero seguro Jenna estaría muy preocupada._

_-Bien…-Respondí sin ganas de hablar sobre eso._

_Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera mis papas y los de Damon se acercaron para abrazarme y de paso abrazar a Damon. Nos dieron mucho ánimo y fuerza a ambos y me pregunte… Porque le dan fuerza a él? Soy yo la que va hacer todo el trabajo._

_-Cómo te sientes? Ya estas preparada?-Me pregunto Anni._

_-Bien y… Bueno tengo muchos nervios pero quiero conocer a mi bebe ya-Conteste sintiendo como mi pecho se inflaba de emoción._

_-Nosotros también… Esa pequeña Salvatore Gilbert nos tiene muy ansiosos-Respondió Anni sonriendo._

_Mientras íbamos caminando una contracción hizo presencia. Damon se acercó rápidamente ya que él se había quedo atrás hablando con su padre. Sostuvo mi mano y aguanto el gran apretón que le di… Esto dolía demasiado…_

-Me estás hablando en serio?-Pregunto Damon sin podérselo creer.

-Claro que sí, jamás te mentira en algo como esto-Respondió Elena acariciando la mejilla del chico.

-Es que… No hay nada que me haga más feliz… Y ahora con Sophie… Seremos los tres… Ahora y siempre-Respondió Damon para luego acercarse a los labios de Elena.

Ella sonrió mientras sus labios acariciaban los de Damon, aquellos labios eran el maravillo elixir que le garantizaba a la chica que mientras ellos estuvieran juntos todo iría bien.

-Ven, deben estar esperándonos-Dijo Damon cuando sus labios se separaron. Tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación y en el pasillo los esperan sus padres junto con Jenna.

-Y entonces… Vamos a mi casa o a la de Damon?-Pregunto Jenna en cuanto vio llegar a los chicos.

-A la de Damon-Respondió Elena recostando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Jenna sonrió y todos empezaron a caminar hacia el parqueadero. Jenna insistió que se iría con Damon y Elena porque no se quería separar de Sophie y cuando estaban ayudando a Elena a subirse al auto apareció un chico.

-Elena…-Dijo llamando la atención de los tres.

Damon fue el primero en girarse y su rostro de felicidad se evaporo al ver que era Kol.

**"_Varias horas atrás… Parte 4"_**

_18 horas… 18 horas han pasado y yo estoy estancada. El medico ha venido a verme y a determinado que lo mejor sería realizar una cesárea porque Sophie podía estar quedándose sin oxígeno… Adiós idea de parto natural._

_Damon estaba a mi lado, acariciando mis brazos mientras estaba sentada en la camilla ligeramente inclinada esperando que me pusieran la epidural. Tengo miedo… Siempre he oigo que duele mucho y no creo que las agujas y yo tengamos muy buena relación._

_-Respire profundo-Me dice el encargado indicándome que ha llegado el momento. Damon se paró en frente mío y yo deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro… Respire profundamente, tal y como me han indicado y entonces… El horrible dolor, cerré los ojos con fuerza y Damon noto que me dolía, tomo una de mis manos y empezó a acariciar el dorso de esta con su pulgar._

_-Ya termino-Dijo Damon, levante la cabeza y me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa-Eres increíble._

_Le sonreí de vuelta y el médico me dijo que me acostara de lado, que esperáramos que la inyección haga efecto y que luego iríamos al quirófano._

_Damon me miro con preocupación cuando el medico se fue-Todo va a salir bien, tú vas a estar ahí y pronto tendremos a Sophie con nosotros-Dije para que se calmara._

_-Lo sé-Respondió Damon y luego se acercó para dejar un suave beso en mi frente._

-Quédate aquí-Le dijo Damon a Jenna. Luego se alejó de las chicas para acercarse a Kol.

-Que haces aquí? No crees que ya hiciste suficiente?-Dijo Damon en cuanto tuvo a Kol en frente.

-Solo quiero hablar con Elena-Respondió Kol mirando hacia el auto.

-Eso va a ser un poco imposible-Respondió Damon tratando de estar lo más calmado posible.

-Vamos déjame hablar con ella… Solo serán unos segundos-Respondió Kol mirando unos segundos a Damon-Elena! Elena por favor solo será un momento-Grito el chico tratando de pasar el muro en él se había convertido Damon.

-Hey! Ya basta! Aléjate de Elena y agradece que ahora mismo no estas reunido con tu hermana-Dijo Damon empujando a Kol.

-Elena por favor! Te juro que no te voy a molestar más-Insistió Kol ignorando a Damon.

Elena quien había permanecido en el asiento miro a Sophie dormir entre sus brazos, suspiro pesadamente y luego miro a Jenna.

-Dile a Damon que deje venir a Kol-Dijo Elena no muy convencida.

-Pero Elena…-Respondió Jenna ya que sabía todo lo que había pasado.

-Solo quiero irme a casa Jenna… Así que es mejor terminar con esto-Jenna asintió y luego se acercó a Damon mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Kol.

**"_Varias horas atrás… Parte 5"_**

_En una habitación que a mi parecer era demasiado fría, con un montón de médicos a mí alrededor y una especia de cortina que me impedía ver más abajo de mis pechos estaba esperando el momento de conocer a Sophie. Damon vestido con un pijama de medico estaba sentado a mi lado sonriendo._

_-Ya van a empezar-Susurro Damon apretando mi mano._

_Podía sentir cada cosa que me hacían, no dolía pero se sentía extraño… Después de unos minutos uno de los médicos dijo "Listos papas, aquí viene" y después sentí un poco de presión… Veía a todos moverse de un lado a otro y Damon me sonrió._

_-La veo-Dijo Damon y luego beso mi frente-Veo a nuestra hija._

_En ese instante sentí envidia… Damon la podía ver y yo estaba mirando hacia el techo imaginándome como seria ella._

_-Quieres cortar el cordón-Le dijo uno de los médicos a Damon y el asintió rápidamente, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia una mesa donde supuse estaba Sophie. Pocos segundos después Damon traía a una pequeña bebe entre sus brazos._

_-Mira, es mamá-Susurro Damon acercándome a mi pequeña. Por un pequeño instante mis ojos se unieron a los de Sophie quien tenía algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas… Sonreí enormemente y ahora fueron mis mejillas las que se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Te amo…-Susurre mirando a la pequeña, ahora entendía que el amor a primera vista era posible-Los amo-Dijo ahora mirando a Damon quien se había contagiado de mis lágrimas._

_-Y yo las amo a las dos-Respondió el besando mi frente y luego la de Sophie…_

-Debes estar de broma-Respondió Damon cuando Jenna le dio el mensaje de Elena. Miro hacia el auto y suspiro pesadamente.

-Donde intentes algo no vas a tener boca para contarlo-Le dijo Damon a Kol haciéndose a un lado para que fuera donde estaba Elena.

Kol camino hacia el auto y cuando lo rodeo se encontró con Elena. La chica lo miraba sin una sola expresión en el rostro mientras sostenía a su hija con fuerza.

-Se rápido Kol… Estoy demasiado cansada para esto-Dijo Elena.

Kol asintió y noto como Damon y Jenna se acercaban, sabía que no tendría privacidad con Elena.

-Elena… Yo no quise… Si hubiese sabido lo que Katherine planeaba jamás le habría dicho donde vivías- Empezó a decir el chico arrodillándose para ver mejor a Elena.

-Y que esperabas que hiciera ella? Un fiesta sorpresa para él bebe?-Pregunto Elena con una enorme carga de sarcasmo.

-Lo sé y lo lamento… Solo quiero pedirte perdón y...-Dijo Kol y Elena levanto una mano para que dejara de hablar.

-Solo confórmate con que te he escuchado… No esperes nada mas de mi porque… Simplemente no puedo-Respondió Elena-Yo lamento esto más que tu… Pensé que eras mi amigo y… Solo vete y se feliz, haz tu vida y no vuelvas a buscarme-Termino de decir la chica sintiéndose un poco mal al ver la cara que Kol le hacía.

-Podría… Podría al menos ver a tu hija?-Pregunto Kol esperando que la chica se negara.

Elena dio un largo suspiro y luego descubrió la cara de Sophie que dormía tranquilamente.

-Es hermosa…-Susurro Kol-Como tú.

-Ya vete Kol… Es lo mejor-Dijo Elena cubriendo una vez más a Sophie.

Kol se levantó del suelo y ante la atenta mirada de Damon le dijo a la chica-Mi hermana no les hará más daño… Esta mañana salió del hospital y la trasladaron a la cárcel… Tú y tu familia van a estar bien-Dijo el chico pero Elena no lo miro, solo quería que él se alejara. Kol entendió el mensaje y empezó a alejarse del auto.

-Estas bien? Que te ha dicho?-Pregunto Damon.

-Nada… Olvidemos que esto paso si? Vamos a casa-Respondió Elena con una mirada suplicante.

Damon asintió y abriéndole la puerta del copito a Jenna dio por terminado el tema.

**…**

Casi una hora después Damon abría la puerta de su apartamento. Miro a Elena y sonrió.

-Bienvenidas a casa-Dijo cuándo Elena entro con Sophie.

Elena le sonrió de vuelta y luego con toda confianza camino hacia la habitación de Damon donde había estado tantas veces meses atrás.

-Mira mi amor, la cama de tu papá está hecha… Que milagro-Bromeo Elena ya que la habitación de Damon por lo general era un desastre.

-Que graciosa-Respondió Damon acercándose a ella mientras Jenna lo seguía.

-Eh… Bueno… Hazlo ya!-Dijo Jenna de repente.

-Hacer que?-Pregunto Elena confundida.

-Era una sorpresa…-Respondió Damon despeinando a Jenna-Bueno…-El chico se aclaró la voz y metió sus manos a los bolsillos-Quería hacer esto antes… Elena…-Damon se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Elena para tomar la mano de la chica-Dejarte ir una vez fue una completa equivocación… Ahora, estoy completamente seguro que mi vida no estaría completa si tú y Sophie no están a mi lado y… Quiero que el siempre que nos dijimos en el hospital sea real así que…-El chico tomo aire lentamente y luego saco un delicado anillo de su bolsillo-Mi felicidad estaría completa si aceptas casarte conmigo.

Elena lo miro unos segundos sin hacer un solo movimiento, luego empezó sonreír enormemente-Te estabas demorando en pedirlo-Dijo la chica-Por supuesto que sí, quiero casarme contigo-Respondió la chica y Damon introdujo el anillo en el dedo de la chica para luego besarla.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo… Hace 8 días dije que mi meta para esta semana seria terminar esta historia… Es triste terminar una historia… Y más cuando cada cosa que escribes se recrea una y otra y otra vez en tu cabeza… Pero a la vez es emocionante terminarla.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a CADA UNA por acompañarme en esta historia, ustedes son increíbles y son las que me animan a escribir.**

**No siendo más eh… El capítulo es muy corto… Sorry, pero tal vez más tarde les suba el prólogo.**

**Les mando un abrazo grande y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**"Siempre"**

Un hermoso mes había pasado… Entre trasnochos y madrugadas agotadoras, pañales sucios, llantos interminables, idas y venidas… Sophie se había adueñado de nuestras vidas y nosotros éramos felices de que eso fuera así. Aquella pequeña que nos sonreía cada vez que la tomábamos en brazos y que se enojaba cuando no la atendíamos rápido había inundado cada rincón de nuestro corazón con la maravillosa energía que transmitía.

Aquella tarde sería por fin mi boda con Damon, sería algo sencillo sin tantos adornos ni tanta gente… Solo las personas indicadas. Jenna había llegado temprano para ayudarme con Sophie mientras mi mamá me arreglaba. Usaría un sencillo vestido blanco a pesar de las burlas de Jenna, Anni me había ayudado a escogerlo… Dejaba mis hombros descubiertos, me llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla y era ligeramente bombacho… Como dije, muy sencillo.  
Mi madre me arreglaba el cabello, lo había dejado recogido dejando que algunos mechos se escaparan ondulándolos un poco. Ella había insistió con poner algunas flores para darle un toque inocente y yo no proteste ante eso… Mientras ella me arreglaba yo sostenía a Sophie en mis brazos alimentándola para que durante la boda no empezara a llorar. Sophie me mira y parecía que sonreía mientras jugaba con su oreja.

-Te ves hermosa cariño-Dijo mi madre en cuanto termino. Subí la mirada y me vi frente al espejo… Mi mamá había hecho un gran trabajo.

-Bueno devuelve a Sophie para que termines de cambiarte-Dijo Jenna ansiando tener nuevamente a Sophie en sus brazos.

Me levante de la silla y le entregue mi hija a Jenna, mi madre saco el vestido y empecé a vestirme procurando no despeinarme. Cuando estuve lista me mire al espejo… Había hecho una buena elección al escoger ese vestido, me venía muy bien.

-Estoy lista-Dije algunos segundos después. Mi padre nos esperaba en la sala y en cuanto me vio salir se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla. Note como algunas lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos y le sonreí para calmarlo.

-Oh pero miren que viene aquí, la princesa más hermosa-Dijo mi padre al ver a Sophie.

-Gracias, lo sabía pero siempre es bueno escucharlo-Respondió Jenna sonriendo. Mi padre rio por lo bajo y yo negué con la cabeza… Jenna no tenía remedio.

…

Frente a la pequeña iglesia sentada en el auto de mi padre esperaba que mi madre nos indicara el momento de entrar.

-Estas nerviosa?-Pregunto mi padre al ver que me frotaba una y otra vez las manos.

-Un poco… No es que no sepa cómo es la vida junto a Damon… Esto es solo una formalidad-Respondí más para mí misma que para mi padre.

-Lo van a hacer bien… Además, Sophie los va a guiar… Y nosotros siempre estaremos para ustedes-Respondió el sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y entonces mi madre salió a la puerta… Era el momento, había llegado el momento.

Mi padre se bajó del auto y camino rápidamente para abrir mi puerta, me ofreció su mano y yo la tome con gusto para bajarme del auto. Entrelazamos nuestros brazos y empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

Aquí estaba… Como al inicio de la historia… Acudiendo a una boda… Pero estaba vez no era la dama de honor, esta vez era la novia… En esta ocasión nadie acudía por obligación y en esta ocasión solo podía respirar la increíble atmosfera que había alrededor.  
El atravesar la puerta y ver tan solo a 6 personas me hizo sonreír… Eran solo 6 personas pero aquellas únicas 6 personas estaban ahí porque querían… No fingían ser nuestros amigos sino que en realidad lo eran.  
Le di un rápido vistazo a cada uno y luego mire al frente, buscando a la razón por la que estaba aquí. Al frente al lado de un hombre mayor estaba Damon, con su perfecto smoking, tenía los brazos en la espalda mientras en sus labios se dibujaba aquella sonrisa que me volvía loca.  
Con pasos lentos me fui acercando, por la forma en como Damon alzaba una de sus cejas se notaba que aquel paso lento lo estaba impacientando y sin querer sonreí.

Solo 3 pasos nos separaban pero Damon no quiso esperar más, recorrió esos tres pasos y se acercó a nosotros, mi padre le sonrió y luego le dio mi mano a Damon quien sonrió enormemente. Me sentía como en un cuento de hadas donde por fin después de tantos tropiezos los protagonistas de la historia podrían estar juntos para siempre.

…

-La luna de miel no nos vendría nada mal-Dijo Damon mientras bailábamos en el enorme salón de la casa Salvatore.

-Y qué hay de Sophie? Aún es muy pequeña-Respondí mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Damon.

-Bueno… No nos iremos ahora… Vamos a esperar que ella este más grande y luego nos iremos-Respondió Damon-Además… Necesitamos alejar a Sophie con urgencia de Jenna… Quién sabe si lo de Jenna es contagioso-Comento haciéndome reír.

-Mientras estemos juntos, el resto no importa-Respondí acercándome más al cuerpo de Damon.

Damon sonrió y luego se acercó a mi oído para susurrar "**siempre**" provocando un ligero escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo… Ahora solo seriamos Damon, Sophie y yo… **Siempre**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Por fin he vuelto… Tarde demasiado verdad? Lo lamento, la universidad me tiene del cuello… Sin embargo tuve un pequeño espacio… Además les tengo una sorpresa! Hace varios días… o semanas… Dije que tenía una nueva idea rondando por mi cabeza. Pues bien les traigo un adelanto… Para que me digan si les gusta.**

**No siendo más, les mando un abrazo grande… Gracias por acompañarme y… Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Era una enorme sala, decorada con globos rosa, banderines en colores pastel y en la mitad de esta una larga mesa con un mantel de color azul claro llena de diferentes ponquesitos y un enorme pastel rosa con el número 6 dibujado en el centro… La hermosa Elena tenía entre sus manos una bandeja con varios caramelos que le ofrecía a cada pequeña niña que pasaba por su lado. Ella estaba perfectamente arreglada, con unos tocones color crema muy altos, una falda de color rosa pálido que llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura… Y debajo de esta una blusa color crema con un cuello que caída como una cascada. Su cabello largo caía por sus hombros en hermosas ondas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a cada persona.

-Mami!-Grito una pequeña de cabello largo y negro, tenía puesto un vestido de rosa pálido… El mismo color de la falta de Elena-Donde esta papá?

-Oh cariño, estará aquí en unos segundos… Ha tenido mucho trabajo-Respondió Elena agachándose para poder ver a su hija.

-Cuando llegue partiremos el pastel?-Pregunto Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto… Por qué esperar más?-Pregunto Elena sonriendo mientras arreglaba el vestido de su hija-Ve con tus amigas mientras voy a buscar a los abuelos para las fotos.

-Odio las fotos-Respondió Sophie frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se… Pero son necesarias… Recuerdas lo que dijo papá?

-Si… Que en algún momento querré ver lo hermosa que era de pequeña-Respondió la niña cansadamente.

Elena le sonríe y luego se levantó del suelo.

Sophie se fue corriendo hacia un grupo de niñas mientras Elena caminaba fuera de sala, hacia la playa donde sus padres y sus suegros están tomando el sol.

-Oh aquí viene mamá-Susurro Annie al ver a Elena.

-Vamos a tomar las fotos mientras esperamos que llegue Damon-Dijo Elena sonriéndoles.

-Por supuesto-Respondieron los cuatro al tiempo.

…

Algunos minutos y varias fotos después… Damon entro a la sala con un enorme osito de felpa. Sophie estaba en los brazos de su abuelo paterno cuando lo vio, sonrió enormemente y él se acercó a ella dando largas zancadas.

-Papi!-Grito Sophie botándose a los brazos de Damon quien la recibió dándole un beso en la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa-Dijo Damon entregándole el osito de felpa.

Sophie tomo el osito en sus manos y luego se lo acerco al pecho para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Elena apareció sonriendo de la cocina cuando vio a Damon, sus ojos se unieron en seguida y él sonrió con gran alegría.

-Hasta que por fin llegas-Dijo Elena cuando estuvo cerca de Damon.

-Bueno ya sabes… Lo mejor siempre llega tarde-Respondió Damon mostrando su singular sonrisa torcida.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y se acercó para dejar un rápido beso en los labios de su esposo.

-Podemos partir ahora el pastel?-Pregunto Sophie.

-Sí, solo falta una foto más-Respondió Damon.

-Y ahora con quién?-Respondió Sophie fingiendo cansancio.

-Pues con papi y mami-Respondió Damon-Es tu cumpleaños número 6 y no tienes fotos con nosotros.

Sophie sonrió mientras se abrazaba un poco más fuerte a su oso-Bueno, una foto más.

Elena y Damon se acercaron a la mesa mientras Sophie aún seguía en los brazos de Damon, mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello Elena se acercó pasando su mano por la espalda de Damon mientras su otra mano descansaba en el brazo de Sophie. Con una enorme sonrisa posaron para la foto, mientras todos miraban la increíble familia.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa!-Dijeron Damon y Elena al tiempo besando a su hija en la mejilla-Te amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

**Fin**

* * *

Estoy sentada en la parada del autobús, frotando mis manos una y otra vez tratando de conseguir un poco de calor. La noche es demasiado fría y lo único que puedo desear ahora es llegar a mi casa. Algunos minutos después un autobús de color azul se detiene frente a mí; espero a que algunos de los pasajeros se bajen y luego pagando mi pasaje, entro y me acomodo en una silla justo al lado de la ventana.

Miro todo sin ver nada en realidad, mientras la suave voz de Ingrid Michaelson inunda mis oídos. En la siguiente parada se sube una pareja sentándose justo en frente mío, parecen enamorados… Consumidos por el otro mientras se sonríen y entrelazan sus manos… Sonrió, deseando eso para mí… _Algún día cariño, todo a su tiempo_… Susurra una voz en mi cabeza. Tuerzo la boca, si ella tiene razón… Todo a su tiempo pero… Cuánto tiempo?

Mientras me hago esa pregunta noto que aquella pareja se está besando… No es muy agradable de ver… A decir verdad tengo que aparta la vista de inmediato… Odio ver a las personas besarse, me parece muy desagradable… _No seas envidiosa, ya llegara tu momento_… Susurra aquella voz. La ignoro mientras dirijo una vez más la vista a la ventana.

The Way I Am empieza a sonar… Y yo… Bueno vuelvo la vista a la pareja que aún sigue besándose… Tal vez aquella voz molesta tiene razón, soy envidiosa porque deseo tener eso. Como es que han pasado 2 años completos desde que termine con Stefan y aún sigo soltera? Es decir… Eso es demasiado tiempo de estar solo para alguien de 23 años… Soy joven y por lo que dicen mis amigas podría conseguir al hombre que quiera cuando quiera pero… Porque aún sigo soltera?

Suspiro pesadamente, la verdad… Si debo ser honesta conmigo ya no quiero estar sola… Quiero a alguien que este a mi lado cuando lo necesite, que me bese en sitios públicos mientras otros solteros giran su vista hacia otro lugar, quiero tener a alguien con quien discutir… Que tan difícil puede ser eso de encontrar? Parece que mucho porque nadie parece interesarse en mí.

"_**Créeme Elena, estas mejor soltera**_"… Escucho en mi cabeza la voz de Caroline de esta tarde cuando le dije que quería tener novio, que me presentara a uno de sus amigos.

Ahora que lo pienso eso sonó algo desesperado…_ Algo?_ Pregunta aquella voz… Buena, bastante…

Pero aunque sonó muy desesperado lo único que conseguí de Caroline fue una larga charla sobre que estaba mejor sola, que los hombres son unos idiotas y que lo único que hacen es fastidiar la existencia… Y luego de eso tuve que escuchar por un largo rato la discusión que ella y Tyler tuvieron la noche anterior… Tal vez eso es lo que me aburre de estar soltera… Que obligatoriamente y sin derecho a renunciar me he convertido en el paño de lágrimas de mis amigas… Y es muy aburridor… Oírlas quejarse de como su vida amorosa es un desastre para que algunos días después me cuenten su increíble reconciliación con sexo… Si quisiera pasármela todo el día escuchando los problemas de las personas posiblemente hubiese estudiado psicología… Pero no! Estudie gastronomía y estoy muy orgullosa de eso… Al menos esa es una parte de mi vida en la que no tengo la incesante necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado.

Smile de Lily Allen suena de repente… Esta canción fue mi himno oficial durante los primero meses post rompimiento de Stefan… Si bueno, nunca me busco… Pero sonreí así que en cierta forma la canción me quedaba bien… _Y aunque sonreíste sigues sola_… Susurra aquella voz… Si, vale… Gracias por recordármelo! Necesitaba que alguien me dijera lo evidente y quien mejor que tú para hacerlo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, esto no puede ser peor… Estoy discutiendo conmigo misma… Que tan triste puede ser?

Hey There Dlilah de Plain White T´s suena unos segundos después… _Bien hecho Elena, estas sola y tienes tu reproductor lleno de música romántica_… Dice aquella horrible voz y me pregunto cómo podría apagarla. Frunzo el ceño… Esta canción es romántica pero no es esencialmente una canción que se pueda dedicar ya que está hecha especialmente para una chica… Una sola chica, así que esta canción no cuenta.

La pareja de al frente se levanta abruptamente de la silla mientras serien torpemente.

-Cuantas paradas nos hemos pasado?-Susurra la chica entre risas.

-Creo que tres-Contesta el chico mientras aprieta la mano de ella.

Sonrió mientras los veo bajar y abrazarse por la cintura mientras caminan por la calle… Vaya… En definitiva quiero eso… Elevarme y perder la conciencia de mí alrededor.

Poco después, como 2 paradas más… Bajo del autobús. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mientras camino hacia mi apartamento. Everybody Talk de Neon Trees empieza a sonar y sonrió enormemente… Amo esta canción. Camino por las calles tratando de controlar mi cuerpo para que no se mueva al ritmo agitado de la música. Cuando por fin estoy en mi portal busco las llaves para entrar entre el terrible desorden de mi bolso… Toco mi bufanda, mi manoseado ejemplar de La Casa de los Espejos, mi teléfono, un recipiente con algo que prepare hoy y… Por fin! Mis llaves!

Entro al edificio y mientras me acerco a las escaleras la puerta del primer piso se abre.

-Elena!-Sonríe un chico… Kol, mi vecino y mejor amigo al que le cocino casi todas las noches-Iba a salir a recogerte a la parada de autobús.

-Te he ganado-Respondo sonriendo.

El me devuelve su sonrisa y por un instante me quedo embobada…_ Kol no Elena… Es tu amigo nada más_… Dice aquella voz frunciendo el ceño… Ella tiene razón, él es mi amigo… Nada más.

-Vas a subir a comer? Tengo pollo con ciruelas y pasas…-Digo usando un tono muy tentativo.

-Hmmm… Perdóname cariño, esta noche tengo compañía-Responde Kol con cara de disculpa.

-Alguna chica?-Pregunto sonriendo… No sería nada raro.

-No… Ojala-Responde el bajando la cabeza-Es un amigo… Ven te lo presento-Respondió Kol tomándome de la mano.

Oh, qué? Presentarme a alguien? Pero… No estoy arreglada!

-Espera… No-Trato de decir.

-Tranquila, estas perfecta -Responde Kol adivinando lo que quería decir-Oye, quiero presentarte a una amiga.

Kol se detiene y yo también lo hago mientras miro sobre su hombro a un chico que está sentado en el hermoso sillón blanco que nos da la espalda ahora. El chico en cuestión se levanta del sillón y en un rápido escaneo noto que es alto, tiene un suéter blanco con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, jeans negros… Tan negros como su cabello…

-Y quién es?-Pregunta el chico dándose la vuelta y yo quedo totalmente muda.

-Elena, mi vecina-Dice Kol halando mi mano para que de una paso adelante. Torpemente doy ese paso a delante y tomo la mano que el chico me ofrece. Teniéndolo aún más cerca veo que sus ojos son azules… Muy azules, tiene una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro que podría enamorar a cualquiera.

-Encantado, soy Damon-Dice el chico dándome una rápida mirada de arriba abajo. Por un instante siento que me está desnudando pero luego creo que aquella sexy mirada que tiene podría darle a entender a todo el mundo eso.

Maldición… En donde ha quedado mi voz? Me aclaro la garganta de forma escandalosa mientras trato de sacar alguna palabra de mi boca-El… Elena-Respondo demasiado bajo.

Él me sonríe como si le pareciera divertido lo que acá de ver y aprieta un poco más fuerte mi mano… Que aún sigue sosteniendo! Como olvide este detalle? Bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas y él al parecer me sigue, levanta con delicadeza mi mano y besa suavemente el dorso de esta… Oh mi…! Esto es sencillamente increíble… Hablando de que quiero tener novio y ahora Kol me presente a este perfecto hombro que me sonríe de una forma que no puedo describir pero… Me encanta.


End file.
